


Hard Feelings

by cwiqel



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, But That Later, Eventual Smut, Human Experimentation, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Norman Osborn Being a Jerk, Spideypool - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Student Peter Parker, Tags May Change, Teacher Wade Wilson, Teacher-Student Relationship, Timeline What Timeline, everyting is bad, weasel is a good friend
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwiqel/pseuds/cwiqel
Summary: Gwen uwielbia być młodszą siostrą, zwłaszcza że jej przyrodni brat, Wade, jest niezłym twardzielem. Tym bardziej nie podoba jej się to, że najlepszy przyjaciel dziewczyny, Peter, zaczyna pokazywać niepokojące oznaki ukrywania uczuć wobec Wade'a, który niestety jest typem faceta na jedną noc.Nieważne więc jak bardzo kocha swojego szalonego braciszka, nie może pozwolić, by skrzywdził lub wykorzystał on Petera. Próbuje trzymać ich na dystans, ale praktyki Wade'a odbywają się podczas ich ostatniego roku szkoły i nagle trzymanie ich na dystans nie jest już możliwe.





	1. Materiał na chłopaka

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie w kolejnym projekcie!  
> W tej historii Gwen to przyrodnia siostra Wade'a — matka Wade'a była normalna, jednak ojciec się nad nimi znęcał, więc uciekła do Nowego Jorku i tam poznała Kapitana Stacy'ego, któremu w tamtym czasie umarła żona. Origin story Petera nadal jest takie samo — pająk i wujek (a Spider-Manem jest już od dłuższego czasu), jednak Wade nie przeszedł żadnych mutacji. Więcej zdradzić nie mogę. ;) Peter jest Peterem z Niesamowitego Spider-Mana (czyli Andrew), a Wade z filmu (czyli Ryan).  
> Mam nadzieję, że jakoś się rozeznacie i zapraszam do czytania!

Letnie wakacje zawsze były dla Petera jednym z najgorszych okresów szkoły. Niektórzy wyczekiwali tych dwóch miesięcy odpoczynku i zabawy, ale dla niego był to czas, kiedy wszyscy gdzieś wyjeżdżali, a on albo siedział w domu w samych bokserkach, albo wybierał się na pobliski skatepark, na którym bądź co bądź nie dało się wytrzymać, głównie przez panującą temperaturę. Ten rok wyglądał dokładnie tak samo i skończyło się na tym, że w tydzień po zakończeniu roku odrobił wszystkie prace pisemne zadane na wakacje, a potem kolejny miesiąc nudził się niemiłosiernie i czekał na wiadomości od przyjaciół z terminem ich powrotów, które nie nadeszły aż do ostatnich tygodni lata, parę dni przed początkiem szkoły. 

Zwłaszcza nie miał za złe cioci May, że nigdzie nie wyjeżdżali, wręcz przeciwnie — dobrze wiedział, że po śmierci Bena nie mieli na tyle pieniędzy, żeby mogli pozwolić sobie na coś takiego, tym bardziej że jako Spider-Man nie mógł pozwolić sobie na opuszczenie Nowego Jorku — był zbyt przywiązany do swojej „roboty”, żeby komfortowo spędzić jakiś wyjazd, nie stresując się, że w Queens właśnie ktoś popełnił morderstwo, a on nie mógł tego powstrzymać. Za bardzo by się obwiniał i bardzo dobrze to wiedział. 

Parę tygodni później, dzień przed rozpoczęciem roku, gdy Peter siedział na suficie w kącie pokoju i czytał książkę, nareszcie zadzwoniła do niego Gwen. Gdy tylko usłyszał domyślną melodię dzwonka swojego telefonu, rzucił się w stronę łóżka, na którym leżało urządzenie. Książka poleciała gdzieś w stronę okna, ale był zbyt zaaferowany przyjaciółką, żeby zwrócić uwagę na cokolwiek innego niż imię „Gwen” na wyświetlaczu. 

— Gwen! Jak się cieszę, że dzwonisz! — wykrzyknął w słuchawkę, gdy tylko odebrał. W odpowiedzi usłyszał dźwięczny śmiech dziewczyny i zrozumiał, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. 

— Uwierz, że ja też. Dasz się namówić na jakieś lody? — zapytała, a Peter momentalnie podniósł się z łóżka i szybkim krokiem podszedł do szafy. 

— Jasne, tam, gdzie zwykle?

— Eddie? 

— Eddie. Daj mi piętnaście minut — potwierdził, a gdy usłyszał potaknięcie ze strony Gwen, rozłączył się i odłożył telefon na biurko. Pięć minut później, ubrany w jakieś bermudy i biały tank top, był gotowy do wyjścia. Złapał deskę, pożegnał się z ciocią, która była na chorobowym, i wybiegł z domu. Zaraz po zejściu z ganku na chodnik wskoczył na jego osobisty środek transportu i mocno się odpychając, pognał w stronę cukierni Eddiego, która dla niego i Gwen od paru lat była miejscem obowiązkowym do odwiedzenia w wakacje — mieli świetne lody. 

Gdy dojeżdżał do lodziarni, Gwen właśnie wysiadała z jakiegoś samochodu, którego wcześniej nie widział. Pożegnała się z kierowcą uściskiem, zatrzasnęła drzwi, i dopiero wtedy spojrzała na Petera, który zeskoczył z deski, która wjechała w jakiś stolik, stojący przed budynkiem, i rzucił się przyjaciółce w ramiona. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się głośno, odwzajemniając uścisk. 

— Tęskniłam, Petey! — pisnęła, zaciskając oczy, gdy Peter podniósł ją i obrócił się wokół własnej osi. 

— Ja też, nawet nie wiesz, jak mi się bez ciebie nudziło — wymamrotał w jej włosy.

— Jeszcze trochę i będziesz miał mnie dosyć — parsknęła, odsuwając się od przyjaciela. — Co u cioci? — zagaiła, ciągnąc go do klimatyzowanego pomieszczenia. Peter zdążył jeszcze wyciągnąć deskę spod stolika i wziąć ją ze sobą. 

— Biedna się przeziębiła i musi siedzieć w domu, a wiesz, jaka ona jest. W ciągu trzech dni, odkąd ma chorobowe, posprzątała dom jakieś siedem razy — westchnął. Ciocia była kolokwialnie mówiąc uciążliwa, gdy włączał jej się tryb sprzątania. Zawsze kazała wtedy Peterowi wyjść w spokoju i czekać aż ona odkurzy, a gdy kończyła, chłopak nie miał wstępu do pokoju przez kolejne pół godziny. 

— Ja bym tak nie potrafiła. Jak choruję, nie da się mnie wyciągnąć z łóżka — zachichotała.

W środku było mniej ludzi, niż oboje się spodziewali. Z łatwością znaleźli dwa wolne miejsca, gdzieś w kącie lodziarni, a po chwili podszedł do nich sam Eddie. 

— Cześć, dzieciaki, co podać? — zapytał starszy, czarnoskóry mężczyzna z uśmiechem na twarzy, trzymając w ręku mały notesik.

— Ja poproszę deser lodowy z sosem truskawkowym, a dla Petera Banana Royal z czekoladową posypką — powiedziała Gwen, nie pozwalając dojść do głosu Peterowi. Gdy właściciel kiwnął szybko głową i odszedł, chłopak westchnął teatralnie. 

— Jak to jest, że zawsze wiesz, co chcę zamówić? — spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, a ta prychnęła tylko. 

— Po prostu za dobrze cię znam. — Puściła mu oczko. — Wiem nawet, jaki masz rozmiar buta — powiedziała tajemniczo.

— Jaki mam rozmiar buta? — spytał więc, zainteresowany. — I skąd o tym w ogóle wiesz?

— Czterdzieści cztery i pół. — Peter szybko spojrzał na podeszwę buta. _Skubana_. — Tyle razy zasnąłeś u mnie w domu, że żal było nie sprawdzić. 

— Przerażasz mnie — mruknął tylko chłopak, a Gwen znowu się zaśmiała.

Przesiedzieli tak jeszcze parę minut, śmiejąc się z siebie nawzajem i czekając na ich zamówienia. Gdy tylko zobaczyli Eddiego na horyzoncie, nagle zamilkli i spojrzeli w stronę starszego mężczyzny. Podał im ich pucharki z lodami, apetycznie przystrojone, mówiąc krótkie „smacznego”, i w momencie, w którym zawrócił, by z powrotem wejść za ladę, dorwali się do łyżeczek i zaczęli jeść, aż im się uszy trzęsły. 

— Ach, mózgomróz! — syknęła nagle blondynka, łapiąc się za głowę i zaciskając mocno oczy. Peter parsknął śmiechem. 

— Jakim cudem jesteś taka chud— auć! — urwał, gdy poczuł uderzenie w piszczel. Poczuł delikatnie drgnięcie pajęczego zmysłu zaraz przed ciosem, jednak Gwen nie miała na tyle siły, by cokolwiek mu zrobić — nie miała nawet takiego zamiaru. 

— Jeszcze raz powiesz coś na temat mojej wagi, to ten kawałek drewna, na którym tak uwielbiasz jeździć, wyląduje w East River — zagroziła dziewczyna, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu. 

— Wiedziałem, że nie potrafisz się na mnie gniewać — powiedział przesłodzonym głosem, a ona prychnęła, jednak już nie odpowiedziała, tylko wzięła się za dokończenie swojego deseru. 

— Kim był ten facet, który cię tu podwiózł? — zapytał po chwili ciszy, którą przerywały jedynie szczęki łyżeczek o szkło. Gwen podniosła na niego wzrok i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. 

— Wade. Wrócił z Kanady parę godzin temu. — Podskoczyła na krześle z ekscytacji. 

— To jest ten Wade? Ten cały... nauczyciel? — Peter upewnił się. O przyrodnim bracie przyjaciółki słyszał stosunkowo rzadko, jednak Gwen parę razy mu o nim mówiła. Wiedział, że miał 24 lata, studiował biologię i za parę miesięcy miał mieć staż w liceum, w którym się uczyli. Że był synem nowej partnerki jej taty, nad którymi znęcał się ojciec Wade'a, więc oboje uciekli do Nowego Jorku i ich rodzice spotkali się w jakieś publicznej pralni. Kapitan George Stacy był wtedy świeżo po śmierci żony, więc żadne z nich nie liczyło na związek. A potem nagle się zeszli i tak Gwen miała przyrodniego brata, którego — przynajmniej tak wynikało z jej słów — uwielbiała nad życie. Chociaż czasem potrafił być niezłym skurwielem. 

 Za to nie miał pojęcia, jak mężczyzna wygląda. Wiedział jedynie, że musi być zabójczo przystojny. Przyjaciółka nie raz opowiadała mu, jak zanim wyjechał, co dwa tygodnie sprowadzał inną dziewczynę do domu. Ich rodzice już nawet nie starali się zapamiętywać imion. 

— Tak! Okropnie za nim tęskniłam — przyznała, opierając brodę na pięści. — Najlepsze jest to, że za miesiąc będę go widywała praktycznie codziennie! Wyobrażasz to sobie, będę siostrą najprzystojniejszego nauczyciela, i w sumie ogółem — faceta — w szkole! 

— Przesadzasz — wzruszył ramionami Peter. — A co ze mną? Też jestem przystojny. 

— Skarbie... Nie obraź się, ale... — zaczęła niepewnie Gwen, powstrzymując śmiech, by przypadkiem nie urazić przyjaciela. — Podejrzewam, że Wade mógłby konkurować z Bradleyem Cooperem o miano najprzystojniejszego faceta w historii, więc... 

— Okej — Peter podniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji. — W takim wypadku chcę go zobaczyć — uparł się chłopak, a blondynka westchnęła. 

— Uwierz, że z chęcią bym ci go zaprezentowała, ale dopiero co wrócił do domu i musi być zmęczony... Nie chcę go nadwyrężać... — zakończyła sugestywnie, modląc się, by Peter zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Dziewczyna chciała przedstawić swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi swojego najlepszego brata na świecie, ale na pewno nie teraz. 

— Rozumiem, spoko. Nie ma sprawy. Nie ma — poddał się, wzdychając. — No, to kochana. Opowiadaj, jak było na Bahamach — zagaił, a widząc nagle rosnące podekscytowanie w oczach dziewczyny wiedział, że rozmowa zajmie ich na o wiele dłuższą chwilę, niż Peter sam zakładał. Jak dobrze, że jeszcze przez paręnaście godzin były wakacje. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Drugiego dnia szkoły większość uczniów zdążyła się wdrożyć w system nauczania, który po tylu latach już nie sprawiał im problemu, jednak po dwóch miesiącach totalnego lenistwa, człowiek odzwyczaja się od nauki — na szczęście Peter nie miał tej okazji i jak zwykle był pierwszym, którego ręka wzbijała się w powietrze za każdym razem, gdy zadawane było pytanie, czym wcale nikogo nie dziwił. Wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że Peter Kujon Parker będzie przygotowany już na pierwszej lekcji. Chłopak myślał, że na jego ostatni rok szkoły, w kwestii jego „popularności” coś się zmieni — oby na lepsze — jednak skończyło się na tym, że ludzie wciąż się dziwnie na niego patrzeli, gdy szedł korytarzem z deską pod ręką i staroświeckim aparatem na szyi. Cóż, niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

Większość lekcji miał z Gwen, która była wciąż bardzo zaaferowana faktem, że jej wspaniały brat będzie uczył biologii w naszym liceum. Mężczyzna i tak dosyć często się tu pojawiał —  głównie dlatego, że odwoził Gwen do szkoły i zawsze wychodził przed samochód, opierając się o drzwi kierowcy nonszalancko i czekając, aż jego siostra wejdzie do budynku. Peter spojrzał na niego raz i już wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni tej facjaty — mógł podejrzewać nawet, że połowa tego liceum ma takie samo wrażenie jak on. Gdy po raz pierwszy podjechał pod bramę i wysiadł na zewnątrz, w jednym momencie jakby wszystkie głosy ucichły, a sam Wade zrobił tym niemałą sensację. Było jeszcze lepiej, jak przytulił blondynkę na pożegnanie i odjechał z piskiem opon, tym bardziej zwracając na siebie uwagę, a Gwen przez połowę dnia była oblegana przez większość dziewczyn, które jak tylko dowiedziały się, że to jej brat, wypytywały o wszystko, o co tylko możliwe jest wypytać. Pytały nawet o rozmiar jego penisa — chociaż tego Peter też mógłby się spodziewać. Chociaż najbardziej zaskoczyło go to, gdy w tłumie dziewczyn odnalazł też paru chłopaków i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że on także mógłby być w tym gronie. Ale brat Gwen? Stać go przecież na więcej. 

Godzinę przed końcem lekcji podbiegła do niego przyjaciółka. Peter właśnie wykręcał kod do swojej szafki, by odłożyć książki, gdy poczuł znajome, drobne dłonie na ramionach, i odwrócił się w stronę ciała, które go dotykało. 

— Lubisz okonie? — usłyszał tylko i zrobił skonfundowaną minę.

— Co to za pytanie? — odparł, niepewny, o co właściwie chodziło dziewczynie. 

— No okonie, takie ryby. 

— Wiem, co to są okonie — przerwał jej. — Czemu mam je lubić?

— Bo mamy je na kolację. Eleanore cię zaprasza — wyjaśniła tylko, po czym pognała na pierwsze piętro, w stronę swojej klasy. Peter pokręcił głową, zastanawiając się, skąd ona bierze pokłady energii, po czym za chwilę znalazł się pod salą chemiczną. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Czekał na dziewczynę przed szkolną bramą już od dłuższego czasu. Minęło dziesięć minut od ostatniego dzwonka, a jej nadal nie było — miała szczęście, że lato nie do końca się jeszcze skończyło, bo gdyby miał czekać w chłodzie, to nie czekałby wcale.

Przez chwilę chciał nawet samemu pójść na stację metra, by dojechać do jej domu, ale gdy ruszył jedną nogą, ze szkoły wybiegła Gwen.

— Wybacz spóźnienie — wysapała dziewczyna. — Na biologii oglądaliśmy dokument o zagrożonych gatunkach i się popłakałam, więc musiałam iść poprawić makijaż — wyjaśniła, udając, że nie słyszy zirytowanego westchnięcia przyjaciela. 

— Czemu jeszcze do ciebie nie podchodzą sarny? — parsknął sarkastycznie, przewracając oczami. Gwen popchnęła go z całej siły na ogrodzenie, co nic mu nie zrobiło, po czym wspólnie ruszyli na stację. Peter pluł sobie w brodę, że zgodził się na okonia, bo miał w planach patrol — dawno nie latał w czerwono-niebieskim kostiumie i wypadałoby nadrobić zaległości — ale nie mógł znaleźć na szybko wymówki, więc musiał przyjąć konsekwencje na klatę i iść zjeść rybę. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

— Jestem! — wrzasnęła Gwen, przechodząc przez próg jej mieszkania i ciągnąc za sobą Petera. Za każdym razem, gdy odwiedzał przyjaciółkę, na niewielkim dywaniku pod wieszakiem stały trzy pary butów. Dzisiaj zauważył jedną dodatkową parę. _Poznam Wade'a_ , pomyślał, podekscytowany. Nie spodziewał się, że starszy mężczyzna wyjdzie im naprzeciw, bo gdy oboje ściągali buty na wejściu, Wade nagle znalazł się w przedpokoju i przyglądał się Peterowi z zaciekawieniem. Gwen na pewno wspominała bratu o przyjacielu-nerdzie, który jest drugim najlepszym fizykiem w klasie, dlatego pewnie Wade także chciał go poznać — to było widać. — Cześć — powiedziała do Wade'a z uśmiechem, i przytuliła go krótko, a Wilson odwzajemnił uścisk.

— Pachniesz tym dziwnym alfabetem złożonym z kółek. Musisz się umyć, bo wyrzygam okonia — burknął teatralnie, wywołując śmiech u siostry. Odsunął się od niej i zerknął na Petera. — A kim jest twój uroczy kolega? — zapytał, patrząc znacząco na blondynkę. 

— Ach, tak, to jest Peter, mój przyjaciel. Peter — mój brat, Wade — wskazała ich sobie nawzajem, a starszy mężczyzna pierwszy wyciągnął dłoń w stronę młodszego, który wstrzymywał oddech od momentu, w którym zauważył na sobie jego wzrok. Parker odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni i ścisnął ją lekko.

— Miło mi cię poznać, Wade. Wiele o tobie słyszałem.  **—** Naprawdę tego nie chciał, ale jakoś samo wyszło. Jego serce diametralnie przyśpieszyło, gdy zobaczył sugestywny uśmiech faceta. 

— Miło to nam na pewno będzie — wymruczał i ponownie zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic, Wade ponownie podszedł do Gwen. — Chodźcie, dzieciaki, trzeba jeść, póki ciepłe. I żywe. W dosłownym znaczeniu. 

Zaprowadził ich do stołu, który znajdował się w rozległej kuchni. Był on ładnie nakryty na pięć talerzy, a na każdym leżała ryba. Peter przełknął głośno ślinę, widząc to. Nawet Wade to zauważył i zachichotał lekko. To będzie ciężka kolacja. 

 


	2. Lodzik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolacja u państwa Stacy nie do końca poszła po myśli Petera.

Peter z niemrawą miną szturchnął widelcem okonia leżącego na jego talerzu. Miał dziwne i całkiem przerażające wrażenie, że ryba zaraz łypnie na niego na wpół martwym, kaprawym okiem i krzyknie błagalnym, piskliwym głosikiem „nie jedz mnie, Peter! Mam jeszcze przed sobą tyle możliwości!". Jednak gdy z uporem osła wpatrywał się w nią przez parę kolejnych sekund, nic takiego się nie stało i w duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok ze swojego posiłku i przyjrzał się ludziom siedzącym przy stole. Po jego prawej siedziała Gwen, której obieranie ryby szło o wiele lepiej niż jemu, ale nie dziwił się — dziewczyna miała doświadczenie, skoro jej rodzina jadła takie kolacje co drugi tydzień. U góry stołu siedział kapitan Stacy, ojciec dziewczyny, który, podobnie do córki, zajadał się ze smakiem swoją porcją — Peter zauważył jednak, jak mężczyzna zerka na niego co chwilę, pewnie zastanawiając się, czemu chłopak nie je. Po prawej stronie kapitana, naprzeciw Gwen, siedziała Eleanore, która — jak zauważył — patrzyła się na niego ze współczuciem w oczach. Spuścił wzrok na swój talerz, by uniknąć jej spojrzenia, po czym zerknął kątem oka na Wade'a, który siedział naprzeciwko niego i także mu się przyglądał, jednak nie ze współczuciem, a z rozbawieniem i... zainteresowaniem. 

— Wyglądasz uroczo, kiedy nie wiesz, jak rozebrać rybę — powiedział w końcu Wade, patrząc się na niego jeszcze przez chwilę. — Założę się, że nie tylko ryby nie potrafisz rozebrać — parsknął i puścił mu oczko, a po chwili wyczuł poruszenie pod stołem i Wade odchrząknął, próbując ukryć to, że Gwen właśnie kopnęła go w piszczel. 

— Wade! — syknęła dziewczyna. — Wybacz mu. Lubi być chamski dla nowo poznanych ludzi — wyjaśniła, zwracając się do Petera.

— Nie wybaczaj mi — przerwał jej, także zwracając się do chłopaka. — Lubię odrobinę nienawiści w znajomości. — Kąciki jego ust drgnęły niebezpiecznie.

— Wade — mruknęła Gwen, jakby kapitulując, bo wiedziała, że jej brata nic nie powstrzyma. — Daj, Peter, pomogę ci — zaoferowała, biorąc talerz chłopaka na swoje miejsce. Usłyszała teatralne westchnięcie Wade'a i automatycznie się w niej zagotowało. Wiedziała, że zaraz z jego ust polecą słowa atakujące Petera, a na to nie chciała pozwolić. 

— Gwen, jesteś kochana — powiedział, całkiem poważnie. — Co powiesz na to, że ty pomożesz Peterowi z rozbieraniem okonia, a ja pomogę mu z rozebraniem samego siebie, hmm? 

Przy stole zapanowała przytłaczająca cisza. Peter sam nie wierzył w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Jak dotąd potrafił odgryźć się każdemu, ale gdy tylko chciał odpowiedzieć Wade'owi, głos wiązł mu w gardle i sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak jest. Może dlatego, że w końcu Wade był dorosły? I gdzieś w głowie Parkera krążyła myśl, że za miesiąc będzie jego nauczycielem? 

Ciszę przerwała Eleanore. 

— Wade — odezwała się karcącym tonem, biorąc się pod boki, a Wade zamarł na moment, zerkając to na Petera, to na swoją matkę, po czym westchnął ciężko. 

— Wybacz mi, Petey — przeprosił, całkiem nieszczerze, pod naciskiem sugestywnego spojrzenia kobiety. — Najwidoczniej nie mogę cię rozebrać.

Wstał od stołu, grzecznie podziękował za posiłek, mrugnął do Petera, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, a młodszy chłopak nadal nie do końca wiedział, co się właśnie stało. 

Wtedy Gwen oddała mu talerz z już obranym okoniem, a on mógł zacząć w spokoju jeść i przez chwilę nie myśleć o wydarzeniu sprzed chwili. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Oboje siedzieli na podłodze w pokoju dziewczyny, od jakichś piętnastu minut robiąc pracę domową z fizyki, z którą Peter obiecał jej pomóc. Siedzieli w kompletnej ciszy, którą czasem przerywały przytłumione odgłosy policyjnej syreny, dochodzącej zza uchylonego okna, oraz ciche oddechy i skrobanie ołówków po papierze. Parker starał się ignorować dźwięki dochodzące z zewnątrz, obawiając się, że coś może się wydarzyć, jednak po paru minutach pisania tych samych wzorów, w końcu miał dość. Co chwilę zerkał w stronę swojego plecaka, leżącego pod biurkiem Gwen, jakby wzywał go strój, który tam wsadził, w razie jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa. Od paru miesięcy miał także nawyk zakładania go pod zwykłe ciuchy, by w razie zagrożenia móc jak najszybciej zareagować. Tym razem było podobnie, a pajęczy zmysł delikatnie wibrował z tyłu jego karku, co oznaczało, że zagrożenie czaiło się gdzieś cały czas, ale sam Peter podejrzewał, że to czyste przyzwyczajenie. No bo co mogło mu się stać w bezpiecznym, przyjaznym mieszkaniu jego przyjaciółki?

Westchnął ciężko, odrzucając głowę w tym, opierając ją na materacu łóżka, i odłożył zeszyt na ziemię. Drganie w karku nie dawało mu spokoju, mimo że był całkiem delikatne — wciąż dawało o sobie znać i Peter musiał przyznać, że było to męczące. Gwen zauważyła jego wewnętrzną szarpaninę i także odłożyła książkę, jednak doszła do innych wniosków, niż on. 

— Jeszcze raz przepraszam za to, co się tam wydarzyło — wyznała, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. — Głównie za Wade'a. On... normalnie się tak nie zachowuje. Naprawdę. W Kanadzie... coś się musiało stać. Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia. 

— To nie twoja wina, Gwen — mruknął, ale dziewczyna jakby go nie usłyszała, tylko mówiła dalej.

— ...chyba, że — przerwała mu — nie znam go tak dobrze, jak myślałam. — Na koniec zdania jej głos się załamał. — Przepraszam, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, po prostu... — jęknęła, a z w jej oczach pojawiły się pierwsze łzy. Peter przeraził się. 

— Nie, Gwen, nie, nie, spokojnie — wyjąkał, szybko przesuwając się w jej stronę i obejmując dziewczynę ramieniem, Gdy usłyszał pociągnięcie nosem, przytulił ją mocniej.

— Po prostu mam w-wrażenie, jakby to nie był _mój_ Wade. Nie wiem czemu, ale jak na niego patrzę... — szepnęła pod nosem. — Czasem się go boję. Coś ukrywa, ale udaje, jakby nic się nie działo. To się działo już wcześniej. Przed jego wyjazdem — zadrżała. — Nie wiem, Peter. —  Wtuliła się mocniej w przyjaciela. Peter odruchowo przyciągnął ją do siebie, wciągając ją na swoje kolana. 

— Może ma powód — oparł cicho, głaszcząc ją wolną ręką po głowie. — Może nie chce cię skrzywdzić. Przecież cię kocha. — Peter westchnął w duchu. Skoro sama Gwen przyznała, że czasem się go boi, to może tłumaczy to ciągłe wibracje pajęczego zmysłu?

— Już wolałabym wiedzieć, o co chodzi, nawet jeśli by mnie to „skrzywdziło” — mruknęła, a chłopak poczuł, jak ociera dłoniami oczy. — Dziękuję, Petey. Że słuchasz mojego biadolenia. Okres mi się zbliża — wyznała, po czym spróbowała się zaśmiać, ale wyszło jej to bardzo sztucznie. Peter zaśmiał się za nią. 

— Co ja tu jeszcze robię? — parsknął, po czym zerknął na przyjaciółkę i otarł jej policzek z mokrych śladów. — Po to są przyjaciele, kochana.

Peter złapał delikatnie za jej kark i przyciągnął do kolejnego uścisku, a ona go odwzajemniła i przez chwilę trwali tak, korzystając ze swojej bliskości, póki nie usłyszeli skrzypnięcia drzwi i głośnego chrząknięcia. W uchylonych drzwiach stał Wade i przyglądał się im z rękami założonymi na piersi. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. 

— Mama cię woła — powiedział tylko, a Gwen wstała gwałtownie, ocierając oczy z resztek łez. — Mam go pobić? — zapytał, pochylając się do przodu, gdy po krótkim rozeznaniu się w sytuacji doszedł do wniosku, że Peter musiał w jakiś sposób skrzywdzić dziewczynę. 

— Wade, nie zaczynaj. — Pokręciła głową, podchodząc do brata i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, by się powstrzymał. — To mój najlepszy przyjaciel, radzę ci o tym pamiętać. — Zagroziła mu palcem, a Wade uśmiechnął się jedynie z politowaniem. 

— I tak muszę już wracać do domu, obiecałem cioci zakupy — zerwał się z miejsca Peter. — Porozmawiamy jutro w szkole, okej? — upewnił się, a gdy dziewczyna kiwnęła potwierdzająco głową, uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco. 

— Nie każ jej za długo czekać — przerwał im Wade, bacznie obserwując kontakt wzrokowy, nawiązany między nimi. Gdy tylko Gwen wyszła z pokoju, Wade podszedł bliżej Petera. — Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz...

— Tak, tak, wiem — westchnął chłopak, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, z niemym wyzwaniem. — Ale problem w tym, że nic mi nie zrobisz. Co złego to nie ja — puścił mu oczko. Nagle poczuł wewnętrzne spełnienie, gdy zaczął odpyskowywać Wade'owi. Czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, widząc jego lekko zdziwione, ale zadowolone spojrzenie. _Chyba podejrzewał, że nie potrafię się bronić_ , pomyślał chłopak. 

— Brzmi fantastycznie, ale nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca — mruknął, mrużąc oczy. — Idź cioci po zakupy, pewnie się niecierpliwi.

Peter parsknął i wyminął Wade'a w progu, uprzednio podnosząc z ziemi swój plecak. Za sobą usłyszał tylko ciche gwizdnięcie i zaczerwienił się delikatnie, wiedząc, że Wilson patrzy się na jego tyłek, mógł więc przyznać tylko jedno — mocno mu to pochlebiało i nie miał zamiaru tego ukrywać. Wyszedł z domu rodziny Stacy i zamiast pójść w stronę windy, poszedł w górę, na dach, by przebrać się w strój i przeskoczyć przez barierkę. Gdy tylko poczuł powiew wiatru na twarzy, od razu poczuł się jak w domu.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Było koło dziewiętnastej, kiedy Wade wyszedł z domu i ruszył w stronę swojego ulubionego baru, blisko południowo-zachodniej granicy Brooklynu z Queens. Jechał metrem jakieś pół godziny, a po wyjściu ze stacji, szedł spacerkiem jakieś piętnaście minut, więc kiedy dotarł do alejki, w której schowany był bar, było przed dwudziestą. Gdy tylko zobaczył te tak dobrze mu znane czarne, blaszane drzwi, odetchnął pełną piersią — przy okazji wciągając też zapach szczyn i zgniłego jedzenia ze śmietników — i pchnął je mocno, bo lubiły się zacinać, i wszedł do zaciemnionego przedsionka, w którym jedyne, co było widoczne, to czerwone zasłony. Odsłonił jedną z nich i jego oczom ukazało się ciemne pomieszczenie, w którym jedynym jaśniejszym miejscem był bar, a za ladą podświetlone, szklane półki sprawiały, że cały alkohol był o wiele lepiej widoczny dla nietrzeźwych oczu. Za barem stał mężczyzna w jego wieku, z przydługimi blond włosami i okularami na nosie. 

Wade energicznym krokiem podszedł do jednego z siedzeń przy barze i usiadł, łokieć opierając na blacie. Czekał, aż mężczyzna go zauważy.

— Barman, zrób mi Lodzika — zakrzyknął w końcu, gdy tamten był cały czas zajęty jakimś klientem. W końcu się odwrócił, a gdy zobaczył Wilsona, w jego oczach najpierw pojawiło się zaskoczenie, potem radość, a następnie irytacja.

— Tylko ty zamawiasz w taki sposób, Wade — westchnął ciężko Weasel, zbijając z dawnym przyjacielem piątkę. — Gdzie byłeś, jak cię nie było? — zapytał, udając niezainteresowanie, podczas gdy zza siebie wyciągnął kieliszek, parę butelek i zaczął tworzyć arcydzieło. 

— Kraj łosi i syropu klonowego. I studia — dodał po chwili, jakby nie będąc pewnym, czy może zdradzić Weaselowi taką informację. A sam mężczyzna nie udawał zdziwienia. 

— Proszę bardzo. Likier kawowy, Baileys i bita śmietana. Oto twój Lodzik. Nienawidzę tego mówić. — Postawił przed Wilsonem szota, którego ten od razu wypił. _Lepszy prawdziwy_ , pomyślał przelotnie, czując, jak likiery delikatnie spływają piekącą ścieżką w dół jego gardła. — No dobra, wracając... Ty i studia? Myślałem, że prędzej pojedziesz do Kanady na przemiłe dziwki, które odprowadzają podatek od dawania dupy. Ty i studia? — powtórzył, nadal będąc zaskoczonym. 

— W akademiku było tyle lasek, które były chętne na tego tutaj — wskazał dłońmi na swoje krocze, a Weasel się wzdrygnął — że musiałem je odpędzać packą na muchy. Chyba im się to podobało — stwierdził za chwilę, w jednym momencie przypominając sobie cały ten okres. 

— Czemu tam nie zostałeś? Przynajmniej byś nie zbankrutował. U nas dziwki są chamskie i dużo biorą, już lepiej znaleźć sobie żonę — stwierdził, zabierając kieliszek Wade'a z blatu, i zaczął go dokładnie czyścić. Jak na prawdziwego barmana przystało. 

— Mam staż w szkole, w której uczy się moja siostra i jej... „przyjaciel". — zrobił cudzysłów w powietrzu, a Weasel spojrzał na mężczyznę skonsternowany. 

— Problemy nastolatków? Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie — pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. 

— Nie rozumiesz, to nie jest tylko faza! Ja naprawdę się przejmuję! — zawołał teatralnie.

— Bardzo cię korci, żeby mi o tym opowiedzieć — zerknął na wyczekującego mężczyznę, a potem westchnąć ciężko. — Najwidoczniej za to mi płacą. No to?

— Mam wrażenie, że są razem — wyznał. — Ale i ona, i on zarzekają się, że są przyjaciółmi. A za tyłeczek tego chłopaka dałbym się powiesić — mruknął rozmarzony. 

— Moment — przerwał mu. — Chłopak jest w ogóle legalny?

Wade zamarł na moment. 

— Znaczy... Jest z Gwen w klasie, a Gwen jest już pełnoletnia, więc on raczej też. Jak nie, to naprawdę dam się powiesić. Gdybyś zobaczył to cudo... Zrezygnowałbyś z chamskich dziwek w jednym momencie — zapewnił. Wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył tył Petera, nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi i z miejsca miał ochotę go zmacać. Nawet dziewczyny nie miały tak kształtnych pośladków, co on.

— Mhm. Chyba potrzebujesz kolejnego Lodzika. I to takiego prawdziwego — mruknął, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. — To nadal źle brzmi i nadal nienawidzę cię za zmuszanie mnie do mówienia tego.

Wade parsknął śmiechem.

— Co ja poradzę na to, że to jedyny szot, który robisz dobrze. Masz po prostu wprawę w robieniu Lodów — powiedział, na tyle głośno, że klienci, siedzący parę krzeseł dalej, spojrzeli się dziwnie na barmana. 

— Zapłacisz za nich — syknął Weasel, rzucając w jego twarz brudną szmatą. Nie widział się z przyjacielem pięć lat, ale to nie przeszkadzało w tym, by z miejsca dogadali się, jakby rozmawiali dopiero wczoraj. Wade cieszył się, że miał gdzie wracać. 

 


	3. Galeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cześć wszystkim!  
> Zanim zaczniecie czytać, chcę Wam przypomnieć, że ogółem mówiąc, w tej historii nie ma jako takiego trzymania się kanonu Niesamowitego Spider-Mana. Owszem, zapożyczam wygląd Petera czy niektóre wydarzenia z filmu, jednak na potrzeby fabuły muszę troszkę pozmieniać, troszkę pomieszać, ale mam nadzieję, że się rozeznacie i będzie Wam się przyjemnie czytało!  
> Dzięki za uwagę i nie trzymam was dłużej w niepewności!

Peter z trudem otworzył okno swojego pokoju, stękając przy każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchu. Wdrapał się na sufit swojego pokoju, stopą przesuwając szybę w dół, a gdy się upewnił, że nie obudził cioci i nie ryzykuje wykrycia, powoli opuścił się na dywan, trzymając się sufitu tylko palcami dłoni. Jęknął cicho z bólu, gdy stanął na postrzelonej nodze, która ugięła się pod nim i cudem utrzymał równowagę. Minął już szmat czasu, od kiedy ostatnio go tak poturbowali, a to wszystko wina jego coraz częstszego braku snu — patrole zajmowały mu coraz więcej czasu, a mógł patrolować tylko w nocy, bo w dzień uczył się na egzaminy końcowe, które zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Był więc trochę przymulony, kiedy podczas conocnego wypadu trafił na faceta, próbującego ukraść samochód. Podleciał do niego, chcąc go obezwładnić, ale wtedy w jednym momencie z paru stron wystrzeliło jakieś sześć, siedem kul z pistoletów — najwidoczniej złodziej miał niemałe wsparcie — a najwidoczniej jego ospałość osłabiła także pajęczy zmysł, który nie ostrzegł Petera w porę i chłopak dostał kulkę w udo. Bolało jak diabli, a z taką raną nie był w stanie wyprowadzać ciosów, więc musiał uciekać, na szczęście będąc już na dachu, usłyszał koguty policyjne i przynajmniej miał pewność, że złodzieje już nic nie ukradną.  
  
Teraz siedział w łazience w samych bokserkach — dziurawy strój schował pod szafę — i szczypcami, które kupił już dawno temu, na wypadek właśnie takiej sytuacji, próbował wyjąć kulę z rany. Czemu nie mam nikogo, kto mógłby to robić za mnie, jęknął w myślach, powstrzymując cisnące się do oczu łzy. Gdy tylko udało mu się pozbyć ciała obcego, które także schował pod szafą, założył opatrunek, wyczyścił wszystko z krwi, żeby rano ciocia May nie dostała przypadkiem zawału, i nareszcie wsunął się pod kołdrę z westchnięciem ulgi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego rana zaleczy się w ciągu paru godzin, więc z uśmiechem na ustach zamknął oczy, by powoli utulić się do snu...  
  
I wtedy jego budzik zadzwonił. Peter nawet nie był świadom uderzenia urządzenia — zorientował się, dopiero gdy usłyszał głośny trzask, a potem jak kawałki plastiku uderzają o podłogę. To już był jego... czwarty budzik do wymiany?  
  
Tylko teraz co powiedzieć May?

 

* * *

 

 

 

— Wyglądasz... okropnie — skrzywiła się Gwen na widok podkrążonych oczu przyjaciela, podchodząc do niego w czasie lunchu, gdy ten siedział przy jednym z pustych stolików. Nie widzieli się cały dzień, mimo że dziewczyna szukała przyjaciela większość przerw. — W tych worach pod oczami mogłabym schować samochód, a i tak zostałoby jeszcze miejsca. Co ty robisz po nocach?  
  
Peter westchnął cicho. W takich momentach żałował, że po prostu nie mógł wygadać się przyjaciółce i ponarzekać na podwójne życie człowieka-pająka, ale obiecał sobie, że nie narazi żadnego ze swoich — niewielu, ale jednak — przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo. Gdyby ktoś z wrogów Spider-Mana dowiedziałby się o tym, że sam Spider-Man ma jakichkolwiek przyjaciół, czy ogółem mówiąc osoby, na których mu zależy, nie skończyłoby się to dla nich dobrze. Co prawda nie był tego pewien, ale wolał nie ryzykować kolejnej straty. Już i tak ledwo przeszedł przez śmierć wujka Bena.  
  
Gwen usiadła obok niego, przyglądając mu się przenikliwie.  
  
— Zatrudniłem się w pizzerii trzy przecznice dalej. Na nocną zmianę — skłamał z łatwością, udając zmęczonego, chociaż w rzeczywistości nawet nie musiał udawać. Przez cały dzień czuł, że jego powieki są cięższe niż ten łom, którym dostał dzisiaj rano.  
  
A najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że minął dopiero tydzień. Tydzień szkoły, a on już zaczynał mieć problemy z pogodzeniem tego wszystkiego. Co będzie pod koniec semestru?  
  
— Dlaczego? — zapytała, mrużąc oczy. Odłożyła książki na stolik, a Peter podejrzewał, że przejmuje się tym bardziej niż on, nawet jeśli to wszystko było tylko kłamstwem.  
  
— Ciocia powoli nie wyrabia z rachunkami — mruknął. Nie podobało mu się to, że tak brnął w to wszystko. — Nie chce się do tego przyznać i udaje, że nic się nie dzieje, ale to widzę i chcę jej jakoś pomóc. — Dlaczego kłamanie przychodziło mu z taką łatwością?  
  
— Peter... — zaczęła z troską w głosie. Niech dzwonek dzwoni szybciej, jęknął w myślach. — Jeżeli będziesz potrzebował czegokolwiek... — Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco, ale przerwał jej upragniony dźwięk rozpoczęcia lekcji i chłopak powstrzymał odetchnięcie z ulgą.  
  
— Tak, wiem, wiem, mam się zgłosić — dokończył za nią i wstał szybko, a ona go tylko obserwowała z zaskoczeniem. — Biegnę na angielski, widzimy się później! — odbiegł, krzycząc do niej, na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi — wrzawa panująca wraz z odgłosem dzwonka zagłuszyła wszelkie krzyki.  
  
Wybiegł na korytarz, poprawiając plecak, który spadał mu z ramienia. Już miał wchodzić w zakręt, gdy pajęczy zmysł odezwał się i w ostatniej chwili uniknął zderzenia z jakimś facetem. Wibrowanie zmysłu u nasady włosów nie ustawało nawet, jak się zatrzymał.  
  
— Wybacz...! — machnął do niego, ale brązowe oczy faceta, wyrażające zaskoczenie i współczucie — _dlaczego współczucie?_ — spotkały się z tymi Petera. — ... Wade?  
  
Nie powiedziałby, że nie był w szoku, bo był. Wiedział, że Wade czasem przychodził do sekretariatu, podpisywać jakieś dokumenty na staż, ale nigdy nie widział go na korytarzu. No i czasem jeszcze jak odwoził Gwen do szkoły. Śmieszyło go, jaką sensację robił w tej szkole, gdy tylko się w niej pojawiał. Peter nie był głupi i miał oczy, więc widział, że Wilson jest... cóż, nieprzyzwoicie przystojny, ale żeby to zmuszało wszystkie dziewczyny do wzdychania na jego widok z tak dużą częstotliwością? Zastanawiał się tylko, jak one wszystkie będą funkcjonowały na jego lekcjach? Przez niego połowa uczniów nie zda, a to nie będzie o nim dobrze świadczyło i podejrzewał, że wtedy na pewno nie znajdzie pracy w zawodzie.  
  
— Nie, tak naprawdę Marry Poppins. Ukrywam się, bo Gwen poczułaby się jak bobasek, a to w końcu dojrzała, samodzielna, niezależna kobieta. No i zgubiłam parasolkę — powiedział, układając usta w dziubek. Zatrzymał się przy Peterze, opierając się nonszalancko o ścianę obok, a Peter gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze z płuc.  
  
— To... — zaczął, bujając się na piętach, wciąż czując ból w postrzelonej nodze. — Jakimi niegrzecznymi dziećmi się dzisiaj zajmujesz?  
  
Wade otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, po czym zamknął je i tak kilka razy, aż w końcu westchnął i uśmiechnął się, łapiąc się dwoma palcami za brodę.  
  
— To naprawdę ty, czy ktoś się podmienił? Czy szkoła dodaje ci odwagi? — mruknął pod nosem, kręcąc głową. — Jeszcze dwa tygodnie — powiedział już głośniej — a będę się zajmował wami wszystkimi. Będziesz się musiał pilnować, nie pozwolę na takie lekceważenie mojego stanowiska, a jeżeli będziesz mi pyskował na lekcjach, reszta pomyśli, że pieprzymy się po szkole — puścił mu oczko. Peter przełknął głośno ślinę i zaśmiał się sztucznie.  
  
— Wiesz, ile lasek byłoby wtedy chętnych na moje miejsce? Ty też nie będziesz miał łatwo — parsknął, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
  
— Będziesz zazdrosny? — Wilson uniósł brwi, zaciekawiony.  
  
— Tylko jeżeli będą miały lepsze oceny ode mnie.  
  
— Na to liczę.  
  
— Liczysz, że zaliczysz?  
  
— Ha, to była dobra gra słowna — zarechotał mężczyzna, po czym pokręcił głową. — Ciężko mi cię rozczarować, ale... w życiu chodzi głównie o zaliczanie — wyszeptał konspiracyjnie.  
  
— ...musisz mieć nudne życie — odezwał się po chwili młodszy chłopak, potakując powoli.  
  
— Może, ale to ty właśnie ze mną rozmawiasz — wzruszył ramionami Wade, po czym zerknął na nadgarstek, na którym nie było zegarka. — Nie masz czasem lekcji?  
  
No tak, angielski. Problem był w tym, że zbyt dobrze rozmawiało mu się z bratem Gwen, żeby się od tego odrywać. W końcu ktoś, kto miał podobne poczucie humoru do niego, z kim nie musiał się hamować przed sarkastycznymi odpowiedziami, ponieważ Wilson odpłacał mu się tym samym. Szczerze mówiąc — jego osobowość bardziej podobała mu się od jego aparycji. _Czy to normalne? Raczej tak_. W taki sposób powinno się wybierać ludzi, z którymi chciało się spędzić resztę życia, chociaż Peter przecież wcale tego nie chciał.  
  
— Wow, widzę, że masz wprawę w nauczycielskiej gadce — odrzekł z podziwem i ruszył w stronę swojej klasy. — Powodzenia w szukaniu parasolki. — Pomachał mu jeszcze na pożegnanie.  
  
Wade zaśmiał się tylko i zniknął za drzwiami sekretariatu, który był parę kroków dalej.

Peter westchnął cicho. Jeżeli Gwen się dowie, że flirtował z jej bratem na terenie szkoły, w której ma uczyć, utnie mu głowę i wsadzi w odbyt. Był o tym przekonany — tym bardziej słysząc tyle przestróg od przyjaciółki względem Wade'a. Wade to zły materiał na chłopaka, mówiła. Wade uwielbia uprzedmiotowiać ludzi, mówiła. Problem w tym, że Peter zwyczajnie tego nie widział. Może to dlatego, że nie znał go tak dobrze, jak dziewczyna?  
  
Nawet nie był zaskoczony, że czuł do niego pociąg. Od dawna podejrzewał u siebie biseksualizm, tylko nigdy nie miał okazji go wypróbować. May zawsze powtarzała, że Gwen to taka ładna i mądra dziewczyna, wręcz idealna partia dla bratanka, więc czemu nie byli jeszcze razem? Ano właśnie. Będąc przy Wadzie, Peter odczuwał... zastrzyk adrenaliny, czego nigdy nie poczuł przy Gwen. W pobliżu Wilsona pajęczy zmysł zawsze dawał o sobie znać, ale nie było to specjalnie nieprzyjemne uczucie. Wręcz przeciwnie — nie przeszkadzało mu to, jedynie trochę zastanawiało, bo jeszcze nigdy tak nie miał.  
  
A najzabawniejsze było to, że rozmawiali ze sobą tylko i wyłącznie dwa razy, gdzie za pierwszym razem nawet się nie odezwał, pozwalając Wade'owi rzucać podtekstami na lewo i prawo.  
  
Przecież Peter nie wierzył w zauroczenie od pierwszego wejrzenia.

 

* * *

 

 

Zbliżał się wieczór, a Petera obudził dzwonek połączenia. Zarejestrował jedynie, że spał na suficie w piwnicy, na nadgarstkach miał sieciowody, a za oknem powoli robiło się ciemno. Na oślep wycelował w urządzenie, jednak to, co przyleciało w jego stronę, było o wiele cięższe i bardziej metalowe. Sapnął z bólu, gdy dostał tym czymś w głowę — później zauważył, że był to łom (a po co był mu łom? Tego też nie wiedział) — i tym razem spojrzał, zanim w coś strzelił, dzięki czemu w jego dłoni za chwilę znalazł się telefon.  
  
— Halo? — mruknął zaspanym głosem.  
  
— Peter, idziemy do galerii sztuki — usłyszał stanowczy głos Gwen. _Co?_  
  
— Gdzie?  
  
— Do galerii. Zazwyczaj jesteś przecież taki mądry...  
  
— Ale jak to... muzeum. Dlaczego?  
  
— Peter! — oburzyła się w końcu dziewczyna, co natychmiastowo rozbudziło chłopaka. — Wade zaprosił nas do galerii sztuki. Nie wiem, dlaczego i po co, ale się zaangażował, więc masz się zgodzić. Powtarzaj za mną: „Dobrze, Gwen, już, zaraz, będę gotowy za dziesięć minut, tak, zrobię ci masaż...”  
  
— Nie za daleko zawędrowałaś? — wymamrotał, przerywając jej i zeskakując z sufitu. Zachwiał się delikatnie pod wpływem lądowania, sycząc cicho z bólu, gdy cały ciężar ciała przeniósł się na postrzeloną nogę, i ruszył do swojego pokoju w poszukiwaniu jakichś czystych ubrań. Kręgosłup bolał go niemiłosiernie i zastanawiał się, dlaczego zachciało mu się spać w połowie przyklejonym do ściany. Dobrze przynajmniej, że ciocia miała popołudniową zmianę, bo gdyby zastała go w takiej pozycji, dostałaby zawału serca, albo zaczęła rzucać w niego praniem.  
  
Poza tym... wycieczka do takiego miejsca? Gwen jeszcze rozumiał, no bo to dziewczyna, a dziewczyny lubią takie rzeczy — ale szczerze mówiąc, miał nikłe doświadczenie z przedstawicielkami płci przeciwnej, dogadywał się jedynie z Gwen, ale to było wszystko. Cóż, nigdy nie narzekał na powodzenie u dziewczyn, bo go zwyczajnie nie miał. Za to Wade... Wade był biologiem, z tego, co wiedział. Na co mu wizyta w muzeum obrazków, skoro go to nie interesuje? To nie miało żadnego sensu.  
  
— Jesteś mi winny o wiele więcej, niż masaż, ale uważam się za dobrą przyjaciółkę — odparła przesadnie słodko, za chwilę jednak zmieniła ton. Peter przewrócił oczami. — Ale teraz mówię poważnie, Pete. Za dziesięć minut po ciebie przyjedziemy, czekaj przed domem.  
  
— Gwen, ale— — chciał zaprotestować, jednak usłyszał tylko dźwięk rozłączonego połączenia, po czym westchnął ciężko i usiadł na swoim łóżku. Uwielbiał, gdy dziewczyna dzwoniła do niego ze spontanicznymi wypadami i to nie tak, że mógł jej powiedzieć nie — nie przyjmowała odmowy i musiał się jej podporządkowywać. Czasem wkurzało go to, że był takim pantoflem wobec niej, a nawet nie byli razem, a sam Peter nie potrafił wytłumaczyć ich dziwnej relacji — nie wszyscy rozumieli, że byli tylko przyjaciółmi i niczym więcej. Podejrzewał też, że Wade zakłada, że Petera i ją coś łączy, a więc musiał jak najszybciej go wyprowadzić z błędu. Ale... w sumie po co? Może gdyby utwierdzał Wilsona w takim przekonaniu, to ten nie byłby dla niego taki niemiły i taki... bezpośredni. Jakby Parker już był jego i tylko czekał na dogodną okazję, by dać mu to do zrozumienia.  
  
Westchnął ciężko i przebrał się w coś bardziej wyjściowego — czyli czarne, przylegające dżinsy i szarą koszulkę z długim rękawem, a pod to — zwyczajowo — strój Spider-Mana ze wciąż niezaszytą dziurą po kuli. Jego kostium i tak był wystarczająco sfatygowany, nadal miał ślady po pazurach Lizarda na klatce piersiowej, z którym walczył jeszcze za czasów, kiedy był bohaterem bardzo krótko. Oczywiście strój zaszywał w miarę swoich możliwości, których nie miał zbyt wiele, ale robił, co mógł — najchętniej poprosiłby ciocię May o jakieś szybkie szkolenie z szycia, ale wolał się nie ujawniać, bo na pewno kobieta zapytałaby, po co mu to, a on najpewniej nie zdążyłby wymyślić dobrej wymówki na czas.  
  
Minęło dziesięć minut, a sprzed mieszkania usłyszał klakson samochodu, Zbiegł szybko po schodach i wyszedł z domu, uprzednio zostawiając karteczkę z informacją dla cioci May, mówiącą, że wyszedł na miasto z Gwen i jej bratem. Nie chciał jej przeszkadzać telefonami, gdy pracowała.  
  
— Cześć wam — sapnął, gdy wsiadł na tylne siedzenie, a pojazd momentalnie ruszył. Gwen odwróciła się w jego kierunku, a Wade spojrzał na niego przez przednie lusterko, unosząc kącik ust w górę. Nie odezwał się jednak, więc Peter go zignorował i zwrócił głowę do przyjaciółki.  
  
— Jak się czujesz? — zapytała z troską w głosie. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Wade zainteresował się tematem. — Naprawdę, rano wyglądałeś okropnie i nie mówię tego tylko dlatego, żeby ci dopiec. Potrzebujesz więcej snu.  
  
Peter nie chciał myśleć o tym, że troska Gwen wychodzi z jego kłamstwa, powiedzianego parę godzin wcześniej, ale świadomość sama z siebie pojawiła się w jego głowie, więc spuścił głowę ze wstydem. Przyjaciółce prawdopodobnie zrobiło się go jeszcze bardziej szkoda, a Wade uniósł z rozbawieniem brwi. _Wie, że kłamię_ , pomyślał zestresowany. _Jak?_  
  
— Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, jeżeli nie chcesz. — Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu, a chłopak się zarumienił. Teraz było mu jeszcze bardziej głupio, tylko skoro Wade wiedział, bo to było pewne, to musiał się bardziej pilnować. I przede wszystkim porozmawiać z nim sam na sam, bo nie chciał stracić zaufania Gwen, a kłamał tylko i wyłącznie dla jej dobra. Jeżeli Wilson by się wygadał, Peter straciłby przyjaciółkę.  
  
— Wybacz, nie mam siły na myślenie o tym. Po prostu jedźmy — mruknął. Gwen pokiwała głową i odwróciła się w stronę przedniej szyby, a Wade westchnął cicho, jednak się nie odezwał.  
  
Całą jazdę, która trwała około czterdziestu minut — bo Nowy Jork bez korków to nie jest Nowy Jork — spędzili w kompletnej ciszy, słuchając jedynie cichych melodii, wydobywających się z radia.

 

* * *

 

 

— Zaraz obok jest świetna knajpka z chińskim żarciem — wyszeptał Wade, gdy stali oboje przed jakimś obrazem, którego Peter nie był w stanie rozszyfrować. Gwen poszła do toalety, bo, jak sama się pochwaliła, ma pęcherz wielkości małego orzeszka, więc chłopak został sam z jej bratem, patrząc na coś, czego nie rozumiał. Całym sercem był oddany naukom ścisłym, więc obrazy nie bardzo go interesowały, ale nie chciał obrazić Wade'a, który w końcu ich tu zaprosił, swoją ignorancją.  
  
— Lubisz chińskie jedzenie? — zapytał, zaciekawiony. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, o mężczyźnie nie wiedział praktycznie nic, więc wypadałoby się może czegoś dowiedzieć. Okazja była idealna.  
  
— Wolę meksykańskie, które siedzi bardzo głęboko w moim serduszku. Ale chińskie też jest niczego sobie — odpowiedział, po czym zmierzył Petera sugestywnie wzrokiem. Parker zauważył to i prychnął cicho.  
  
— Meksykańskie do ciebie bardziej pasuje — mruknął, przechodząc parę metrów dalej, do kolejnego obrazu. Wade podążył za nim, zaciekawiony.  
  
— Co masz na myśli?  
  
— Sam nie wiem — przyznał. — Przypominasz mi takiego meksykańskiego drug lorda. — I czasem mam wrażenie, że czuję od ciebie proch strzelniczy, pomyślał jeszcze. To go przerażało, bo Wade mógł okazać się bardziej niebezpieczny, niż był w rzeczywistości, a to oznaczało, że kiedyś musiałby się z nim zmierzyć.  
  
— Może w rzeczywistości jestem pochodzenia meksykańskiego i właśnie mnie teraz obrażasz? Powinieneś przeprosić, rybko — uznał tylko. Wtedy dostał SMS-a, a Peter poczuł ukłucie pajęczego zmysłu i ledwo powstrzymał się, żeby się nie wzdrygnąć. Wiedział, że coś większego się zbliża i musiał coś zrobić, ale nie wiedział jeszcze co. Postanowił więc zacząć od wciśnięcia się w strój.  
  
Czy to mogło mieć jakiś związek z wiadomością, którą dostał mężczyzna? Jeżeli tak, będzie musiał zająć się tą sprawą. I najlepiej przeszukać jego telefon. I pokój. I całą resztę. Musiał wykluczyć Wilsona z potencjalnego zagrożenia.  
  
— Przeproszę, jak ta chińska knajpka będzie tak dobra, jak mówisz. Muszę na chwilę wyjść — powiedział przepraszająco, po czym wycofał się w stronę toalet i o mało nie wpadł na Gwen, która szła w ich stronę. Mruknął krótkie „wybacz” i zniknął z ich pola widoku, a przyjaciółka patrzyła tylko w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą był.  
  
— Czy on znowu ucieka? — mruknęła pod nosem, kiwając głową, a Wade wydał z siebie zaciekawione „hmm?”  
  
— Jak to „znowu"?  
  
— Peter tak ma — wzruszyła ramionami. — Znika w najbardziej nieoczekiwanych momentach i pojawia się jakiś czas później. Na przykład teraz — założę się, że za jakiś czas wróci i powie, że miał coś ważnego do załatwienia, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało. Zdążyłam się przyzwyczaić.  
  
— Dziwne — powiedział pod nosem, po czym westchnął i objął dziewczynę ramieniem, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko. — Chodźmy po pamiątki, widziałem koszulkę z małpą!  
  
W tym samym czasie Peter zdążył wcisnąć się w strój i wyjść przez małe okienko na zewnątrz budynku, by wczołgać się po ścianie na dach i stamtąd rozeznać się w sytuacji. Zmysł wibrował delikatnie w tle. Podszedł do krawędzi i oparł łokieć na kolanie, uważnie obserwując okolicę, i chwilę później zobaczył, jak kilka czarnych furgonetek podjeżdża pod wejście. Usłyszał też, że na tyłach pojawiło się kilka dodatkowych samochodów. Z każdego pojazdu wyszło po sześciu mężczyzn, z karabinami w dłoniach, i maskami na twarzach, zasłaniające ich tożsamość. 

Peter kucnął na gzymsie i sprawdził, czy jego sieciowody na pewno są świeżo wymienione.

 _No to świetnie_ , pomyślał gorzko. _Zaczynamy zabawę._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie umiem w pisanie opisów akcji, więc w kolejnym rozdziale może być trochę drętwo XD


	4. Nowy zawodnik

Spider-Man kucał na krawędzi dachu galerii, skąd miał idealny widok na to, co rozgrywało się prawie tuż pod nim. Na dużym placu przed budynkiem parunastu mężczyzn — naliczył ich około trzydziestu, lecz nie miał pewności, czy w trakcie samej walki, o ile ta nadejdzie, nie przyjadą posiłki — stało przy furgonetkach, z których wysiedli chwilę wcześniej, najwidoczniej czekając na jakiś sygnał do ataku. Przez moment brał pod uwagę zaatakowanie ich już teraz, by nie zdążyli wejść do środka i skrzywdzić kogokolwiek, ale po przemyśleniu tego, postanowił poczekać na ruch z ich strony. Każdy z nich był skupiony na swoim „współpracowniku”, a niektórzy prowadzili ze sobą ciche rozmowy, więc jeżeli któryś by nagle zniknął, na pewno zorientowaliby się bardzo szybko. Peter nie chciał ryzykować kolejnego postrzelenia. 

Po dłuższej chwili, w której z nudów Peter zaczął bawić się opcjami swoich sieciowodów, pod główne wejście, do którego prowadziły długie, szerokie schody, podjechał kolejny samochód, lecz tym razem osobowy. Na widok pojazdu pajęczy zmysł Petera zaczął intensywnie wibrować, a wtedy wysiadły z niego dwie postaci — z miejsca kierowcy kolejny człowiek z bronią, a z miejsca pasażera dziwny mężczyzna w białej pelerynie z kapturem, granatowej zbroi i masce, przypominającej czaszkę. Przy biodrach miał przypasany miecz.

_Chwila. Miecz? Czy to jakieś RPG?_

_Miecznik_ zatrzasnął drzwi, rozejrzał się po czekających na znak ludziach, po czym kiwnął na nich głową i w spokoju ruszył przed siebie, bez pośpiechu wchodząc po schodach, podczas gdy większość zbirów zdążyła już wbiec do środka, skąd rozległy się dwa strzały ostrzegawcze, a potem krzyki ludzi. Peter, obawiając się najgorszego, zszedł na ścianę po lewej, na której było małe okienko, umożliwiające mu bezszelestne i całkiem proste przedostanie się do wewnątrz. Usadowił się w rogu na samej górze ściany, zaraz przy suficie i przy jakimś wielkim żyrandolu, który w miarę możliwości zasłaniał jego pozycję.  Zaraz pod nim były toalety, a naprzeciwko, na drugim końcu ogromnego pokoju, stał niewielki sklep z pamiątkami. Na tym piętrze masa ludzi kucała, przerażona świadomością, że stoją nad nimi jacyś bandyci z karabinami, gotowi zastrzelić ich, gdy tylko się poruszą. To samo działo się na całkiem dużej antresoli po prawej stronie Petera, na którą prowadziły szerokie schody, gdzie także były wystawione obrazy. Na samym środku stały cztery kolumny, ustawione w idealnym kwadracie, na wprost schodów. Tam właśnie stanął Miecznik.

Parker przeszukał pomieszczenie wzrokiem, szukając Gwen i Wade'a, bojąc się, że jako żywiołowa i trochę nierozsądna istota, zacznie próbować ratować sytuację, jednak mylił się — zauważył ich zaraz obok sklepu. Dziewczyna kucała, tak jak cała reszta odwiedzających, rozglądając się w panice, prawdopodobnie za Peterem. Chłopak nienawidził się za to, że zmusza ją do takiego zamartwiania się, tym bardziej w takiej sytuacji, ale nie mógł pozwolić na to, by cokolwiek stało się /komukolwiek/, a do tego wliczała się i Gwen, i Wade — chociaż miał przedziwne wrażenie, że mężczyzna dałby sobie radę z paroma zbirami, gdyby któryś wymusił na nim obronę. Wilson kucał obok dziewczyny, obejmując ją jednym ramieniem i rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu czegoś lub kogoś, jednak — ku zdziwieniu Petera — nie ze strachem, a bardziej ze spokojem, jakby był kompletnie niewzruszony tym, że jakiś zagubiony pocisk mógł zakończyć jego życie. 

 — Nie róbcie gwałtownych ruchów — odezwał się w końcu Miecznik, unosząc ręce w górę — a nikomu nic się nie stanie. — Niski głos tajemniczego mężczyzny sprawił, że wśród zakładników zapanowała cisza, słychać było tylko ciche szlochy przerażonych osób, które nie wytrzymały presji. Peter z powrotem zerknął na Wilsona, którego wzrok nie był już taki nieustraszony. Obserwował Miecznika ostrożnie, z lekką dozą niepokoju, a za chwilę spuszczał wzrok, obawiając się, że tajemniczy mężczyzna mógł go zauważyć. 

Biały Kaptur machnął ręką w stronę jednego ze swoich ludzi, a ten zwołał siedmiu swoich kumpli, którzy przerzucili karabiny przez ramię i zaczęli ściągać obrazy ze ścian, wynosząc je na zewnątrz, do furgonetek. 

 _A więc tak to wygląda_ , pomyślał Peter i przez to samo okienko wyszedł na swoją poprzednią pozycję. Jeden facet stał przy samochodzie, podczas gdy reszta szła z płótnami pod pachami, by bezpiecznie je zapakować. 

— Zacznijmy zabawę — westchnął Peter pod nosem, po czym wystrzelił sieć do nadzorującego zbira, z głuchym odgłosem przylepiając go do furgonetki. Zanim reszta się zorientowała, jednym ruchem sieci znalazł się pomiędzy nimi i stając na rękach i kopiąc z całej siły, udało mu się obezwładnić trzech. Odepchnął się rękoma od ziemi i wyskoczył w powietrze, strzelając dwóm wiązkami w twarz, by nie zdążyli wyciągnąć zza pleców broni, ani nie krzyknęli, alarmując swoich kompanów. Na zewnątrz w sumie zostało dwóch, z czego kolejnych dwóch zaraz pozbędzie się sieci z twarzy, dlatego spadając, uderzył jednego z impetem prosto w twarz, przepoławiając jego maskę, a potem kucnął szybko i podciął drugiego, obezwładniając go ciosem. Bandyci nr 3 i 4 w końcu pozbyli się sieci z oczu, ale wtedy Spider-Man strzelił kolejną, chichocząc cicho. 

— Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi — mruknął wesoło i przylepił ich do drzwi furgonetki, upewniając się tylko, że nie uda im się wydostać. Odetchnął ciężko, po czym tą samą drogą wrócił do pomieszczenia. 

Zamarł, gdy zobaczył, że jeden ze zbirów trzyma Gwen od tyłu, prawie ją dusząc, trzymając lufę broni przyłożoną do jej skroni. Wade stał trochę dalej, oparty o ścianę, z niepokojem wpatrując się w najwidoczniej przesłuchującego go Miecznika. Peter oddałby wszystko, by to usłyszeć, ale musiał skorzystać z tego, że mężczyzna był obrócony tyłem, bo mógł nie dostać już takiej szansy. 

Wystrzelił sieć w stronę typa stojącego zaraz pod nim i trzymając się jedną ręką sufitu, chłopak przyciągnął zbira do siebie, ogłuszył go łokciem i przykleił do ściany. Zrobił tak też z paroma innymi, którzy szwendali się bez wsparcia swoich kolegów. W taki sposób pozbył się sześciu, cały czas posuwając się po suficie do przodu, w stronę Miecznika, a ilość unieszkodliwionych ludzi wzrastała. W trakcie pracy zdążył też zauważyć, że większość zwiedzających zdała sobie sprawę z jego obecności — niektórzy chętniej patrzeli w górę lub odważniej podnosili się z kucek. Jeden z nich nawet dzwonił na policję, ale Peter sam nie wiedział, czy był to taki dobry pomysł — jeżeli któremukolwiek z pozostałych zbirów zachciałoby się nagle odwrócić i zobaczyłby, że jego _własny_ zakładnik właśnie porozumiewa się z kimś przez telefon, to podejrzewał, że nikt by nie przeżył. Ale skoro i tak miał zamiar w miarę szybko wszystkich unieruchomić, to co im szkodziło — a nuż zbiry przestraszą się policji i zechcą sami uciec. 

— ...zlecenie — usłyszał strzępek rozmowy, lecz nie skupił się na tyle, by posłuchać, co było dalej. Na całej sali zostało może z dziesięciu bandytów, którzy niestety zorientowali się, że jest ich trochę za mało.

— Szefie! — zawołał jeden z nich, który stał oddalony od rozmowy, zauważając brak swoich przyjaciół. Tym samym sprawił, że Kapturnik, zaciekawiony przejęciem w głosie przestępcy, odwrócił się do niego, dzięki czemu Wade'owi udało się umknąć i pozostać niezauważonym. Gwen nie miała tyle szczęścia — nadal stała w potrzasku, a widząc zniknięcie swojego brata, jej ciało zaczęło się trząść. _Muszę coś zrobić_ , pomyślał gorączkowo.

Gdy tylko mężczyźni zaczęli celować broniami w cywilów, Peter poczuł ostrzeżenie pajęczego zmysłu, postanowił więc zeskoczyć na podłogę, lądując idealnie cztery metry od Miecznika — pośrodku jego ludzi, którzy natychmiast złapali go na muszkę. Spidey uniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji. Miecznik przypatrywał mu się z rękami założonymi na piersiach. 

— Hej! Jestem Spider-Man, wasz sąsiedzki pomocnik! Czy mi się zdaje, czy ktoś tu łamie prawo? — powiedział karcąco, delikatnie modulując swój głos. Mężczyzna naprzeciwko niego westchnął pod nosem. 

— Słyszałem, że możesz być gadatliwy, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak — westchnął. — Wiesz, kim jestem? 

— Będę strzelał... Nie, nie wy! Hmm... Ezio? To naprawdę ty? — udał podekscytowanie. — Nie, niestety nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale z chęcią się dowiem. — Położył dłoń na biodrze, starając się ignorować wibrowanie zmysłu i dziesięć karabinów, z których bardzo chcieli strzelić. 

Mężczyzna prychnął lekceważąco, taksując go wzrokiem. 

— Taskmaster. Nie mogłem się doczekać spotkania z tobą, Spider-Manie. — Mimo że miał maskę, po jego tonie głosu mogło się domyślić, że się uśmiechał. 

Za to Peter parsknął głośno, szybko zasłaniając usta dłonią, by przypadkiem nie sprowokować mężczyzny, ale sprowokował jedynie jego ludzi poruszeniem ręką. W pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko jego cichy śmiech. 

— W-wybacz — sapnął, rozchichotany. — Po prostu... twoja „ksywka” brzmi jak nazwa czegoś zamówionego z eBaya po pijaku — powiedział, po czym odetchnął ciężko i opuścił rękę. — Nie no, a tak całkiem serio — brzmisz trochę jak creep. Mogę się już ciebie pozbyć? — zapytał grzecznie i w tym momencie wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz. 

Od strony wejścia doszedł ich dźwięk syren policyjnych. Wszyscy, w tym Peter, Taskmaster i jego zbiry obrócili się w stronę przeszklonych drzwi. Chłopak, korzystając z chwilowego rozproszenia, wystrzelił podwójną sieć w twarze facetów naprzeciwko niego i za nim, by ich głowy zderzyły się w obezwładniającym ciosie. Żeby uniknąć impetu zderzenia, Peter wyskoczył w powietrze i obiema nogami kopnął dwóch kolejnych, którzy byli zbyt wolni dla ulepszonego refleksu Spider-Mana. Kątem oka zauważył, że w tym samym czasie za Gwen i facetem, który ją trzymał, pojawił się Wade. Złapał zbira za szyję i zaczął podduszać, by odciąć dopływ tlenu, a dziewczyna odskoczyła z piskiem, nie do końca będąc świadomą, że brat właśnie ją uratował. 

Pisk niestety zwrócił uwagę Taskmastera, co Peter zauważył, więc żeby zapobiec dopuszczenia go do przyjaciółki, wystrzelił krótką, pojedynczą wiązkę sieci, trafiającą w maskę w kształcie czaszki. Poczuł wibracje pajęczego zmysłu, który ostrzegał go przed strzałami, więc momentalnie wyskoczył wysoko w tył, z gracją — o ile tak się w ogóle dało — robiąc salto i manewrując w powietrzu pomiędzy przelatującymi obok niego kulami. Wylądował za złodziejami, a ci nie zdążyli się nawet odwrócić, gdy Parker strzelił ponownie i przykleił dwóch do kolumn. Peter usłyszał gniewne warknięcie Taskmastera, który szybkim ruchem zdarł z twarzy sieć i ruszył w stronę Spider-Mana, lecz wtedy do środka wpadł oddział antyterrorystyczny. 

Spidey wyrzucił wesoło rękę w powietrze, krzycząc: „super, niebiescy!”, po czym strzelił w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, by przyciągnąć się do niego i kopnąć, jednak ten zablokował cios i złapał Petera za kostkę, zamachując się nim i trafiając jego plecami w kolumnę. Peter jęknął z bólu, osuwając się na ziemię, a Miecznik rozejrzał się i przeklął pod nosem. 

— Dokończymy tę rozmowę kiedy indziej, Wade — zwrócił się do mężczyzny, który obejmował swoją siostrę asekuracyjnie — _Wade go zna,_ pomyślał Pete — po czym kliknął coś na swoim nadgarstku, a wtedy w całym pomieszczeniu zgasły światła. Musieli mieć kontrolę nad elektroniką. To dlatego alarm nie włączył się, gdy zaczęli zdejmować obrazy ze ścian. 

Im dłużej w środku było ciemno, tym więcej spanikowanych krzyków słyszał. Mimo ulepszonego wzroku nie widział tak dobrze w ciemnościach, więc podniósł się z jękiem i wskoczył na sufit, a chwilę później, Spider-Man zniknął, lampy z powrotem się zapaliły. Zgraja Taskmastera zniknęła.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter, już jako _Peter_ , krążył po placu przed galerią, lawirując między biegającymi w tę i z powrotem ratownikami medycznymi i masą ludzi, która uszła z życiem z napadu, w tłumie szukając Gwen i Wade'a. Trochę dalej widział, jak obklejeni siecią bandyci są prowadzeni przez zwykłych policjantów, którzy także przyjechali na miejsce zdarzenia, i wsadzani siłą do radiowozów — od tylu migających kogutów można było dostać oczopląsu, a Peter musiał znaleźć przyjaciółkę, która prawdopodobnie trzęsła się ze strachu, także go szukając. Przechodząc obok jednego z samochodów, zerknął w szybę na tylnym siedzeniu, gdzie siedział któryś ze zbirów, już pozbawiony maski. Chłopak wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył, że żyły na jego szyi były zabarwione na zielono. 

Jak najszybciej odwrócił wzrok, a wtedy platynowe włosy związane w wysoki kucyk mignęły mu przed oczyma. 

— Gwen! — zawołał, ruszając w jej stronę. Wtedy przyjaciółka zatrzymała się, a widząc Petera, w jej zapłakanym spojrzeniu pojawiła się ulga. 

— Boże, Peter! — wrzasnęła dziewczyna i wbiegła w jego ramiona, zaciskając dłonie na koszulce chłopaka. — Bałam się, że coś ci się... — wyjąkała, co chwilę pociągając nosem. Peter jeszcze bardziej wtulił ją w swoją pierś. 

— Wszystko dobrze, dobrze, mała, nie płacz, proszę — wymamrotał jej do ucha spokojnym tonem, a gdy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył Wade'a, stojącego kilka metrów przed nimi. Mężczyzna miał założone ręce na piersi i przyglądał się dociekliwie Peterowi. 

Parker musiał się teraz o wiele bardziej pilnować, bo podejrzewał, że Wilson mógł się domyślać. Znał mężczyznę tydzień, a on wiedział o chłopaku więcej, niż jego przyjaciele, którzy po takim czasie znajomości nadal nie kojarzyli faktów, ale nie miał im tego za złe — cieszył się, że mimo takiej inteligencji, nie wiedzieli oni o jego drugiej tożsamości i nie musiał się martwić o to, że coś im się stanie lub będzie chciał ich skrzywdzić, przez wzgląd na znajomość ze Spider-Manem. Tym bardziej współczuł Gwen, która o niczym nie wiedziała, jej psychika ucierpiała, a ona i tak potrafiła się bardziej martwić o Petera niż o siebie, jakby życie przyjaciela było ważniejsze od jej własnego. Kochał ją za to, ale gdyby tylko wiedziała...

 

* * *

 

 

Dwa tygodnie później o samym zdarzeniu w galerii nikt już nie rozmawiał — po większości obywateli Nowego Jorku spłynęło to, jak po kaczce, bo co jak co, ale mieszkańcy tego miasta byli nadzwyczaj doświadczeni w braniu udział w napadach. Gwen czasem dopytywała chłopaka, co robił w tym samym czasie, ale tłumaczył się małym pęcherzem, a gdy usłyszał strzały, zadzwonił na policję. Wade także milczał, mijając go na korytarzach, nie zagajał rozmowy między nimi, a jedyny kontakt, jaki w ogóle utrzymywali, to wzrokowy. 

Peter nie potrafił powiedzieć, dlaczego jego spojrzenie przesyłały dziwne dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Czasem przypominało mu to pajęczy zmysł, ale nie taki, który ostrzega go przed zagrożeniem życia, ale bardziej przed... sam nie wiedział. Obiektem zainteresowania? Nie wiedział, co to może oznaczać, a tym bardziej powoli przerażała go świadomość, że wielkimi krokami zbliżał się czas stażu Wade'a. Mieli spędzać ze sobą o wiele więcej czasu razem niż normalnie — chociaż i tak zazwyczaj widzieli się tylko w ich domu, przelotnie, bo Wade zawsze chował się w swoim pokoju — a Peter nie miał pojęcia, czy jest bardziej podekscytowany tą perspektywą, czy zestresowany świadomością jego ciągłej obecności i brakiem skupienia na podstawowych czynnościach w pobliżu mężczyzny. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Gwen będzie bardziej racjonalna niż przyjaciel i będzie go pilnowała, żeby nie zrobił nic głupiego. 

A wiedział, że znając samego siebie, prędzej czy później zrobi coś, czego z pewnością będzie żałował. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starałam się ok  
> Jeżeli jesteście zainteresowani, to tytuł opowiadania jest zainspirowany piosenką Lorde pt. „Hard Feelings/Loveless". Polecam do przesłuchania!


	5. Pizza

Do pewnego momentu życie Petera składało się z dwóch, ważnych dla niego rzeczy — w nocy patrole jako Spider-Man, a w dzień chodzenie do szkoły i uczenie się w miarę jego ogromnych możliwości. Czasem, gdy wracał zmęczony z patrolu, pół godziny przed wschodem słońca, zastanawiał się, czy nie rzucić którejś z tych rzeczy — może w końcu miałby więcej czasu na przyjaciół, taka opcja jednak odpadała. Nie mógł po prostu rzucić szkoły, a tym bardziej bycia Spider-Manem. Aspirował na dobre studia, najlepiej na kierunku związanym z fizyką lub biologią, musiał jednak ograniczyć się do wyboru uczelni na terenie Nowego Jorku, ze względu na swój „zawód” — opuszczenie miasta i pozostawienie go na pastwę losu, mimo że Avengers zawsze byli w pobliżu, nie bardzo mu się podobało, no bo kto zajmie się jego dzielnicą? I innymi dzielnicami? Tamci zajmowali się najazdami kosmitów czy innymi pozaziemskimi zagrożeniami, a on, jako Spider-Man chciał chronić obywateli przed bardziej przyziemnymi niebezpieczeństwami, a to wymagało od niego bycia dostępnym przez cały czas. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na przerwy. Teraz, niestety był do tego zmuszony — kłamstwo Petera, które wcisnął swojej przyjaciółce, po pewnym czasie okazało się prawdą i ciocia May zaczynała nie wyrabiać z rachunkami, a na znalezienie przez nią kolejnej pracy nie było szans. W życiu chłopaka pojawił się więc kolejny ważny aspekt — praca na pół etatu, która zjadała jego czas na wciśnięcie się w kostium i ratowanie Nowego Jorku. 

Zatrudnił się w pobliskiej pizzerii jako dostawca, niebezpiecznie blisko mieszkania rodziny Stacy, skąd zwykle zamawiali pizzę — i to w ogóle nie było tak, że Peter miał nadzieję, że właśnie tam będzie wolne miejsce i że będzie miał możliwość dowiezienia jedzenia właśnie im. Osobiście. Poza tym wtedy i Gwen, i Wade uwierzą mu, że to właśnie przez pracę się nie wysypia. Rozwiązanie idealne, nikt już więcej nie będzie dopytywał, a gdy dostanie w twarz od jakiegoś bandyty, zawsze mógł powiedzieć, że ktoś chciał go okraść w pracy. Problem tym, że brnął w kłamstwa i bał się, że prędzej czy później coś mu się wymsknie przy nieodpowiedniej osobie — na przykład przy Wadzie. Głównie przy Wadzie. Peter miał wrażenie, że w oczach starszego mężczyzny widział czasem błysk... zagrożenia. Pajęczy zmysł, wibrujący w jego pobliżu mówił sam za siebie — facet był niebezpieczny, jednak chłopak nie wiedział czemu. 

Kolejną rzeczą, która spędzała mu sen z powiek, był tajemniczy facet w białej szacie a.k.a. James Crowe na przecenie a.k.a. Taskmaster. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w pobliżu, nie miał na jego temat informacji, a każda próba włamania się na serwery Avengers, by dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, spełzała na niczym, mimo że Peter uważał się za całkiem dobrego hakera. W tym wypadku sprawa znów sprowadzała się do Wade'a Wilsona. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Taskmaster wydawał się go znać, więc mężczyzna mógł go znać, a jakikolwiek trop byłby dobry. Gorzej, jeżeli udawanie „znajomości” między nimi miało być swego rodzaju dywersją i Spider-Man zostanie w końcu z niczym. Ale w sumie jak taka „więź” miałaby się komukolwiek przydać? Wade był przecież tylko człowiekiem i nawet jeżeli mógł być niebezpieczny, w jakich kręgach miałby się obracać, żeby znać kogoś _takiego_? Petera trochę to niepokoiło, ale musiał czekać na odpowiedni moment. 

Parker pracował już parę dni i musiał przyznać, że gdyby nie to, że mieszka z ciocią, pewnie już dawno wylądowałby parę metrów pod ziemią przez zwykłe przemęczenie — z trudem godził rolę bohatera, ucznia i dostawcy pizzy. May kategorycznie zakazała mu zarabiać na ich utrzymanie, bo przecież Peter wciąż jest w szkole, więc jego obowiązkiem jest się uczyć, a nie pracować, ale nie mogła mu tego zabronić, bo chłopak widział, że widząc zaangażowanie bratanka, jest jej lżej na sercu. Co prawda nie miał zarabiać kokosów — do wypłaty brakowało jeszcze dużo czasu — ale każdy grosz się liczył, tym bardziej w ich sytuacji. 

Koło dwudziestej Peter dostał do rąk plecak z kartonem pizzy. Kucharz, który mu go wręczył — wyglądający jak jeszcze grubszy Mario, z zaniedbanym wąsem i problemem z alkoholem — burknął coś pod nosem, wcisnął chłopakowi w dłoń karteczkę z adresem i wypchnął go wejściem dla personelu na alejkę za pizzerią, zatrzaskując za nim drzwi. Westchnął cicho, odpiął zabezpieczony rower i ruszył ruchliwymi ulicami w stronę centrum Queens, dopiero zdając sobie sprawę, że zna ten adres. Spędził tam przecież połowę liceum, jak mógłby nie wiedzieć, gdzie jedzie? Tyle razy powtarzał te liczby, zamawiając chińszczyznę jemu i Gwen, gdy robili sobie pidżama-party. Jedyne, co go zastanawiało przez większość drogi, to to, że dziewczyna nie lubi pizzy — dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie o Wilsonie. _Przecież on też tam mieszkał, no i mógł zamówić sobie jedzenie,_ pomyślał szybko Peter, tłumacząc sobie swoje chwilowe zapomnienie. To nie tak, że Peter w pewnym stopniu czuł się zazdrosny o mężczyznę, że nie było go przez pięć lat, a Gwen, mimo że to jego siostra, zachowywała się, jakby jej życie zależało od tego, czy ten będzie w pobliżu. Parker z przerażeniem odkrył, że także czuł się podporządkowany Wade'owi, ale bardziej przez jego... urok, niż jako takie więzy krwi — nie mógł powiedzieć, że go do niego nie ciągnęło. 

Paręnaście minut później stał już pod drzwiami mieszkania, jedną ręką dzwoniąc dzwonkiem, drugą wystawiając przed siebie karton pizzy, która jakimś cudem — dzięki Bogu — nadal była ciepła. Za dowóz zimnej, transport był gratis, a na to nie mógł pozwolić, bo mniejsza wypłata równała się mniejszym wkładem w płacenie czynszu. 

— Idę, kochanie! — usłyszał krzyk zza drzwi i już za chwilę wyglądał do niego Wade, całkiem zaskoczony, że to właśnie przyjaciel jego siostry dostarcza mu jedzenie. Był ubrany w zwyczajny tank top, odsłaniający mocno umięśnione ramiona. Peter przełknął głośno ślinę i zmusił się do spojrzenia mężczyźnie w oczy. — Peter? Co taki Słodziak, jak ty, robi w takim miejscu, jak to? — uśmiechnął się szarmancko, opierając się ramieniem o framugę drzwi. 

— Trzynaście dolarów, siedemdziesiąt centów. Ale ty płacisz piętnaście — odparł tylko z uroczym uśmiechem, wyciągając karton w jego stronę, a ten nagle zniknął w głębi mieszkania, wracając za chwilę z jakimś papierkiem zawiniętym w rulon. 

— Zadzwoń, pogadamy, ile czasu dostanę u ciebie za piętnaście dolców — puścił oczko do Petera, zabierając mu pizzę, a w jej miejsce wciskając rulon. — Zatrzymaj resztę — uśmiechnął się i czym zamknął drzwi z impetem. 

W jego dłoni znajdował się studolarowy banknot i mały papier z numerem telefonu i podpisem: „Twój Wade xoxo. PS: Ślicznie wyglądasz w tym wdzianku, od dzisiaj mam nowy fetysz”. Peter poczuł, jak jego policzki automatycznie robią się cieplejsze. 

Łapał się na tym, że w pobliżu mężczyzny tracił głowę i nie potrafił wydusić ani słowa, a gdy już coś powiedział, wychodziło to o wiele bardziej idiotycznie, niż sobie to wyobrażał. Przynajmniej w jego mniemaniu. A teraz, gdy dostał od niego prawie osiemdziesiąt dolarów, kompletnie za nic, podejrzewał, że tym bardziej będzie się głupio czuł, patrząc mu w oczy. Nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja — jeżeli miał być od kogoś lub czegoś zależny, to tylko od swojej pracy. Nie chciał mieć sponsora. Owszem, byłoby to pewnie łatwiejsze, ale duma Petera nie mogła mu na to pozwolić, nawet jeśli miałby to być ktoś taki jak Wade. 

Wieczorem, po swojej zmianie, gdy leżał spokojnie w łóżku i czekał, aż ciocia zaśnie, by móc wyjść na patrol, przypomniał sobie o niewielkiej karteczce, zgniecionej w którejś z kieszeni jego spodni. Nadal miał w głowie widok uśmiechu Wade'a, białych, prostych zębów i tych pociągających warg, które z pewnością dobrze by się całowało... _Przesada_ , pomyślał sucho chłopak i po chwili znalazł kawałek papieru z nabazgrolonym numerem. Przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, po czym wyjął telefon spod poduszki i z chwilowym zawahaniem, zapisał sekwencję cyfr, podpisując ją zwykłym „Wade”. Wszedł w konwersację z nowopowstałym kontaktem i zamarł, bo nie miał pojęcia, co mógł mu napisać. Tak właściwie to po co miał pisać? Podryw mężczyzny był zdecydowanie za bardzo nachalny dla Petera, a chłopak i tak nie był mu nic winien, to po co się fatygować? Chociaż z drugiej strony odrobina rozrywki mu nie zaszkodzi...

„Hej, tu Peter. Nie jestem tani, piętnaście dolców to za mało na cokolwiek” — napisał wiadomość, nie będąc pewnym, czy takie rozpoczęcie rozmowy nie będzie zbyt śmiałe, ale po chwili zmusił się do naciśnięcia „wyślij”. Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź, bo za moment urządzenie zawibrowało i odpowiedź pojawiła się na wyświetlaczu. 

„Petey-pie! Juz sie balem ze nie napiszesz slodziaku!! To co powiesz na kawe ze starbuksa i spacer w blasku ulicznych latarni??” 

Czy Wade... właśnie zaprosił go na randkę? 

„Czy to byłaby randka?” — napisał szybko, musząc się upewnić, o co dokładnie mogło mu chodzić. Jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej. 

„sam nie wierze ze to pisze, ale jezeli konstelacja oriona bedzie w zenicie...” — dostał wiadomość, a Peter nie zdążył nawet zacząć odpisywać — bo w sumie nawet nie wiedziałby co — kiedy pojawiły się kolejne.

„dobra niech bedzie, tak, to bardzo pokretne i romantyczne jak na mnie zaproszenie na randke, pozostaje tylko kwestia twojej zgody ale to sie da zalatwic. z lina i tasma izolacyjna”.

„zartowalem”.

„a moze nie???!”.

„nie no zartowalem. to co zgodzisz sie?”.

„...ygh jestem zalosny”.

Okej, w tym momencie chłopak nie do końca wiedział jak zareagować. Z jednej strony rozbawił go sposób jego pisania, z drugiej podziwiał go za tak szybkie klikanie, a z trzeciej przeraziła go perspektywa porwania przez mężczyznę, który mógł prowadzić ze sobą małą i niegroźną wewnętrzną walkę czy zaprosić Petera gdziekolwiek. Zastanawiało go też, dlaczego chce ryzykować spotkanie się ze swoim uczniem, bo w ciągu maksymalnie dwóch tygodni Wade zacznie go uczyć. Jeżeli wejdą na wyższy poziom relacji, utrzymanie go w tajemnicy będzie ciężkie dla obojgu.

Ale z drugiej strony, dlaczego mieli nie spróbować? Przecież to miał być tylko niezobowiązujący wypad, który wcale nie musi zakończyć się czymś więcej — problem był w tym, że Parker pragnął zupełnie czegoś przeciwnego. 

Po chwili zastanowienia, którą przerwała krótka wiadomość Wade'a o treści: „wystraszylem cie??”, w końcu wziął się za wpisywanie tekstu. 

„Urzekło mnie to, jestem na tak, ale ty stawiasz Starbucksa”. 

„mmm jestem dobry w stawianiu”.

„to dlatego ze mam duzo pieniedzy”.

Peter parsknął śmiechem. Świadomość tego, że tak dobrze pisało mu się z mężczyzną, mimo że ten mógł być niebezpieczny — chłopak był tego przekonany — powoli zaczynała go niepokoić. Co prawda samemu Peterowi nic nie zrobił, więc teoretycznie nie powinien się go obawiać, problem był jednak w tym, że pajęczy zmysł ciągle nie dawał mu spokoju. Nawet podczas ich wymiany SMS-ów dawał osobie znać gdzieś w tyle jego karku. 

„pasuje ci piatek o 17?? mozemy sie spotkac na miejscu, bedzie super! o a potem mozemy isc do salonu gier, zostaniesz zniszczony”

„Kusząca propozycja, no to siedemnasta. Do zobaczenia! :)”

„ta emotka mnie krzywdzi, nie krzywdz mnie skarbie plz”

„papa petey-pie!!!”

Peter ponownie uśmiechnął się szeroko, nie będąc w stanie pojąć, czemu w jego klatce piersiowej robi się coraz cieplej, a z wnętrzem jego brzucha dzieje się coś dziwnego. Postanowił to jednak zignorować, bo wolał nie wnikać, jak jest powód jego szczęścia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawno rozdziału nie było. Mniej słów, bo ten mi się ciężko pisało :c  
> Dajcie znać, jeżeli się podobao!


	6. Randka

Czwartkowy patrol zdecydowanie nie mieścił się w najlepszej dziesiątce ulubionych patroli Petera. Przez cały czas był dziwnie rozproszony, sam nie wiedział czym, przez co jego pajęczy zmysł także działał wadliwie. Mimo jego ulepszonego refleksu, chłopak nie był w stanie uniknąć paru ciosów oraz zbłąkanego pocisku, a jego umysł ciągle odpływał w inną stronę, stając się łatwym celem dla bandziorów, którzy nie byli przyzwyczajeni do aż tak pobłażliwego traktowania przez Spidey'ego. Nic dziwnego, że skorzystali z okazji, ale nawet jeśli był rozproszony, to wciąż potrafił dobrze przywalić, rozprawiając się z nimi w tradycyjny sposób, a gdy nad ranem wracał do swojego pokoju, z trudem przeciskał się przez okno tak, by nic sobie dodatkowo nie uszkodzić. Z cichym jękiem wylądował na podłodze, oddychając płytko ze zmęczenia.

Było koło czwartej, co oznaczało, że miał mniej więcej godzinę na ogarnięcie samego siebie, żeby ciocia mogła w spokoju wstać i przygotować się do pracy. Miał szczęście, że wychodziła z domu wcześniej, niż on wstawał, bo podejrzewał, że z jego twarzą nie było najlepiej. Czuł, jak zasychająca krew z ran na twarzy przykleja mu się do cienkiego materiału maski i poczuł nagłą potrzebę zmycia z siebie całego brudu — na to musiał jednak czekać do siódmej, a na razie postanowił się opatrzyć. Wstał z trudem i najciszej jak tylko potrafił, przemieścił się do łazienki, zamykając ją na klucz. Stanął przed lustrem i ostrożnie ściągnął maskę, a jego oczom ukazał się nieprzyjemny widok. Świetnie, pomyślał gorzko Peter i westchnął ciężko. Pod lewym okiem miał całkiem pokaźną śliwę, na prawym policzku znajdowała się wciąż świeża rana od uderzenia, a z jego nosem było coś nie tak, na szczęście nie był złamany. Potem przypomniał sobie o kuli, która wciąż tkwiła w jego ramieniu, a gdy tylko się jej pozbył, prowizorycznie zaszywając ranę nicią dentystyczną, zajął się zaklejaniem twarzy. Wierzył, że w ciągu parunastu godzin wszystko zdąży się zaleczyć, ale w takim wypadku o randce z Wadem mógł zapomnieć. Przecież nie pokaże mu się w takim stanie.

Właśnie, randka z Wadem. Tak jak podejrzewał Peter, gdy tylko siostra mężczyzny dowiedziała się, całkowicie przypadkiem, że razem idą na randkę, chciała udusić go na miejscu, w tłumie innych nastolatków. Nie mogła zrozumieć, co go ciągnie go do jej brata, mimo że tyle razy go przed nim przestrzegała. Powiedziała mu tylko, że jeżeli mężczyzna go skrzywdzi, to ma do niej nie przychodzić i się żalić, bo ona go ostrzegała. Przez resztę dnia się do nie go nie odzywała, na lekcjach jedynie zerkając w jego stronę z zatroskanym wzrokiem, jakby się o niego martwiła. 

Od samej wymiany wiadomości minęły już dwa dni i do Petera wciąż nie do końca dochodziła cała sytuacja, tym bardziej, gdy po dosyć intensywnym rozmyślaniu, doszedł do wniosku, że przecież on i tak nie ma sobą nic do zaoferowania. To było przecież tak absurdalne — niesamowicie przystojny mężczyzna, który za parę dni zostanie nauczycielem, podrywa szkolnego kujona, który ledwo ogarnia własne życie, co gorsza umawiają się potem na randkę. 

Posprzątał całą łazienkę z pozostałej krwi i naboju wraz ze szczypcami, po czym przeniósł się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Zdjął strój, chowając go pod szafę, po czym w samych bokserkach położył się na łóżku, wzdychając cicho na uczucie ciepłej kołdry. Zamknął oczy, kiedy telefon leżący zaraz obok jego głowy, zawbirował, a sam dźwięk wydawał się jeszcze głośniejszy we wszechobecnej ciszy. 

„dzien doberek petey-pie, wstawaj szkoda dnia! nasze plany nadal aktualne?? B)” — odczytał, mrużąc oczy i westchnął ciężko. 

„Spałem, Wade”

„a to wybacz”

„nie, jednak nie”

„serio petey wstawaj, kto rano wstaje temu co?!”

„Idę spać, dobranoc” — odpisał tylko i wyciszył telefon, odkładając go na bok, po czym obrócił się tyłem do urządzenia i z powrotem zamknął oczy. 

Przespał dobrą godzinę, a obudziło go głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych, oznajmujące, że ciocia właśnie wyszła do pracy. Peter przeciągnął się na łóżku z bolesnym jękiem, po czym z trudem stanął na nogi i powłócząc stopami, poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Ciepła woda drażniła jego rany, ale wytrzymał, powstrzymując się od zdrapania z siebie skóry, która jeszcze ponad godzinę temu była ubrudzona jego własną krwią. 

Idąc na przystanek autobusowy, chłopak czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych ludzi — niektóre były współczujące, a parę osób patrzyło na niego, jakby roznosił choroby. Nie próbował nawet podnosić wzroku, cały czas skupiając się na kostce brukowej, po której szedł, modląc się, żeby na nikogo nie wpaść, bo takiego upokorzenia już by nie przeżył. 

W autobusie usiadł na samym końcu, starając się nie przyciągać niczyjego wzroku, ale pojedyncze osoby także patrzyły się na niego jak na kosmitę, a przecież on był tylko pobity. Może wyglądało to trochę brutalnie, ale skoro żył, to chyba coś znaczyło, prawda? 

Wysiadając z pojazdu, zauważył Gwen, która wyglądała, jakby na niego czekała. Chłopak stanął na chodniku, zaraz przed nią, a jej zaskoczony i jednocześnie zmartwiony wzrok mówił sam za siebie.

— Peter... — zaczęła dziewczyna, ale ten wzruszył tylko ramionami. 

— Nie pytaj, nic mi nie jest — odparł szybko, wymijając ją i idąc w stronę wejścia do szkoły. Usłyszał jej kroki za sobą, a za chwilę pojawiła się przed nim, zastawiając mu drogę. Mimo że nie była najwyższa, jej stanowcza mina sprawiała, że na chwilę uaktywnił się jego pajęczy zmysł.

— Nie mów tak, bo widzę, że coś jest nie tak. To — mruknęła, wskazując palcem na jego napuchnięty policzek — nie wygląda na zwykłe „zmęczenie” — westchnęła i ujęła jego policzki w dłonie. Żeby to zrobić, musiała stanąć na palcach. — Peter, powiedz mi, co się dzieje.

Chłopak zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę, za wszelką cenę unikając jej wzroku. Nadal nie uważał, że zdradzanie jej drugiej tożsamości Petera było dobrym pomysłem, ale ciężko mu było cały czas ukrywać coś przed przyjaciółką, bo bał się, że zabrnie za daleko w te wszystkie kłamstwa i w końcu ją straci. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo gdyby nie ona, już dawno nie miałby siły do życia. 

— Pobili mnie — powiedział z trudem po chwili.

— Zauważyłam — westchnęła. Wiesz, kto to był? Zawsze mogę poprosić tatę, żeby...

— Nie — przerwał jej, łapiąc ją za nadgarstki i odsuwając je od swojej twarzy. Miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna poczuła się skrzywdzona tym gestem, ale Peter nagle poczuł się zagrożony i jeżeli jak najszybciej nie znajdzie sobie kryjówki, dostanie ataku paniki. — Nie trzeba. Naprawdę, Gwen, proszę — wymamrotał pod nosem, posyłając jej słaby uśmiech. — Widzimy się na fizyce. 

Odchodząc w stronę męskiej łazienki, nie zdobył się na odwrócenie głowy. Gdyby to zrobił i zobaczył jej zraniony wyraz twarzy, wiedział, że tym razem nie powstrzymałby płaczu. I tak robił to od dłuższego czasu. 

Peter sobie nie radził. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nauczyciele zauważyli jego dziwne zachowanie, ale żaden ani tego nie skomentował, ani jakoś specjalnie zareagował. Pewnie myśleli, że skoro Peter jest dobrym, niesprawiającym problemów uczniem, to nie musieli interweniować i po raz pierwszy Peter cieszył się, że jest uznawany za kujona. Co dziwniejsze, Flash także zostawił go w spokoju, chyba wyczuwając aurę emanującą od chłopaka, chociaż czasem przyłapywał go na gapieniu się z bezpiecznej odległości. Co w taki sam sposób robiła reszta szkoły. Gwen także utrzymywała dystans, czasem patrząc się na niego w dziwny sposób, co chyba najbardziej go zabolało. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że tak dosadnie przekazał jej wiadomość o trzymaniu się od niego z daleka, której w sumie nie chciał przekazywać, bo jak na razie to tylko Gwen utrzymywała go na powierzchni. Mijali się w obcy mu sposób na korytarzach, bez żadnego kontaktu, a Peter nagle zapragnął ją przeprosić za wszystkie kłamstwa, żeby to naprawić. Problem w tym, że nawet on sam wątpił w działanie tego planu. 

Cieszył się też, że pomiędzy rzucanymi mu spojrzeniami, nie było jednego, pod którego wpływem jeszcze bardziej chciałby zapaść się pod ziemię. Akurat dzisiaj, dziwnym trafem Wade'a nie było w szkole. Nie, żeby narzekał, bo i tak miał się z nim zobaczyć na ich teoretycznej randce, którą prawdopodobnie i tak musiał odwołać. Nie chciał pokazać się w takim stanie mężczyźnie, na którego zdaniu mu zależało, więc nie miał innego wyjścia. Nie liczył nawet na to, że jego obrażenia zagoją się do tego czasu, bo miał swoje moce na tyle długo, że wiedział, czego może się spodziewać. Tylko dlaczego akurat dzisiaj? Czemu nie mógł dać się pobić na przykład na test z hiszpańskiego?

Gwen nie odezwała się do niego do końca dnia i Peter czuł się jeszcze bardziej odizolowany od społeczeństwa niż zwykle.

 

* * *

 

 

Gdy wrócił do domu, było koło piętnastej. Na stoliku w kuchni ciocia zostawiła mu kartkę, że poszła do koleżanki na herbatę, więc prawdopodobnie nie będzie jej do wieczora. _W sumie nawet lepiej_ , pomyślał Pete. Nie musiał się jakoś specjalnie kryć z poobijaną twarzą, a trzymanie tego w tajemnicy, kiedy May krząta się po mieszkaniu, byłoby jeszcze cięższe. Poszedł do swojego pokoju, zrzucił plecak na podłogę i z głuchym jękiem usiadł na łóżku, zamykając oczy. Dzisiaj był o wiele bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle, a nie mógł sobie jeszcze pozwolić na sen. Prace domowe zazwyczaj odrabiał już w piątek, żeby weekend mieć wolny na naukę, a noce na patrole. Podejrzewał jednak, że w tym tygodniu jego rutyna zawiedzie, bo Peter zwyczajnie nie byłby w stanie utrzymać się na swojej sieci a co dopiero obić paru złym kolesiom mordy. 

Wyjął z kieszeni telefon, patrząc na nieodczytane wiadomości od Wade'a, który wypisywał do niego przez cały dzień, najwidoczniej będąc bardzo podekscytowanym wizją ich spotkania. Peter nie miał serca pisać mu, że się nie zobaczą, ale z drugiej strony Gwen byłaby bardziej zadowolona z takiego obrotu sytuacji. 

„Hej, Wade, niestety musimy dzisiaj odwołać nasze spotkanie. Gorzej się poczułem i nie chcę cię niczym zarazić. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz?” — napisał i długo wahał się nad wysłaniem, czy coś takiego będzie wystarczająco odpowiednie, aż w końcu odetchnął głęboko, by uspokoić nerwy, po czym kliknął „wyślij”. Spodziewał się, że odpowiedź dostanie za chwilę, bo Wade miał tendencję do czekania na jego SMS-y, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło przez kolejną godzinę, więc chłopak stracił nadzieję, że w ogóle to przeczyta.

 _Może się po prostu rozmyślił?_  — pomyślał chłopak, gdy przed osiemnastą robił sobie kanapki w kuchni. Za oknem rozpadało się potężnie, zapowiadając zbliżającą się smutną porę roku, więc Peter w sumie cieszył się, że nie musiał dzisiaj nigdzie wychodzić. _Może w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że chce się umówić z małolatem, który nawet nie dorósł to legalnego picia alkoholu_ , westchnął ciężko w myślach. Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy w jego życiu pojawiał się ktoś, kto wywoływał w nim _jakiekolwiek_ uczucia, ta osoba prędzej czy później odpuszczała sobie znajomość? Z Gwen się tak jeszcze nie stało, bo wciąż przy nim była i go wspierała, lecz wiedział, że jeżeli będzie ją oszukiwał, to długo nie wytrwają w takiej relacji, ale Peter nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak to naprawić. 

Harry także zniknął, nie wiadomo gdzie, już dawno temu. Peter dowiedział się, że przyjaciel bez słowa wypisał się ze szkoły, znikając gdzieś, a gdy chciał dowiedzieć się, co się stało z przyjacielem u samego Normana Osborna, został jedynie odprawiony z kwitkiem, więc chłopak nie naciskał i z trudem pogodził się ze stratą przyjaciela. 

Gotowe kanapki położył na talerzu i usiadł na blacie, po czym zaczął jeść, wpatrując się w krople deszczu spływające po szybie. Nie znosił jesieni, bo robiło się coraz zimniej i ciemniej, a jego strój nie miał ogrzewania, co powodowało, że jesienne i zimowe patrole trwały coraz krócej, bo zwyczajnie było mu za zimno. Poza tym tą porą roku wszystko umierało, a on nie lubił śmierci. Zresztą... kto lubił?

Zbliżała się osiemnasta, a Peter siedział w salonie przed telewizorem i oglądał jakiś talk-show, na którym nie specjalnie się skupiał, bo oczy same mu się przymykały. Odłożył talerz z kanapkami na stolik i odetchnął cicho, przykrywając się dokładniej kocem, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a zaraz potem niecierpliwy dzwonek. Peter podskoczył w miejscu i wstał, powoli podchodząc do wejścia. _Ciocia zapomniała kluczy?_  — pomyślał sam do siebie, ale kobieta była zbyt skrupulatna, żeby zapomnieć o czymś takim. 

Złapał za klamkę i pociągnął do siebie.

— Wade? — Nie tego się spodziewał. 

Mężczyzna był cały przemoczony. Miał na sobie czerwoną kurtkę z futerkiem na kołnierzu, a w jednej ręce trzymał połamane kwiatki, za to w drugiej ogromny słoik z czymś dziwnym w środku. Uśmiechał się go niego szeroko, a z jego krótkich włosów kapały krople deszczu. Peter nie mógł się przemóc i zaprosić go do środka, bo wciąż był zbyt zaskoczony tym widokiem.

— Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał po chwili, w której Wade przypatrzył się twarzy chłopaka i uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy.

— Może zaprosisz mnie do środka, co, Petey? — odpowiedział pytaniem, a Peter w końcu się zreflektował i powoli kiwając głową, wycofał się, by mężczyzna mógł wejść. Zaskoczenie było... miłe, ale jednocześnie zauważył, w jaki sposób Wade zareagował na jego poobijaną twarz, która wciąż do końca się nie zagoiła. Bał się, że zacznie wypytywać, o co chodzi, a Peter nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie skłamać kolejnej osobie. 

Chłopak podążył za nim do salonu, który zdążył już zdjąć kurtkę i zostawiając mokre ślady, usiadł na kanapie i rozejrzał się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu.

— Przyniosę ci jakiś ręcznik — mruknął do siebie i pomknął do łazienki, by chwili rzucić mężczyźnie frotową tkaninę. 

— Jesteś wspaniałą panią domu — westchnął z rozmarzeniem Wade, wycierając wilgotne włosy, które sterczały teraz na wszystkie strony. Peter usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko i oparł łokcie o kolana.

— Co tu robisz, Wade? — zapytał po momencie ciszy, przyglądając się Wilsonowi, jak ten operuje ręcznikiem na głowie. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie i wzruszył ramionami. 

— Dostałem twojego SMS-a dopiero koło 17, jak czekałem na ciebie pod Starbucksem i pomyślałem, że skoro jesteś chory, to przygotuję ci coś dobrego — odparł i sięgnął po słoik, który postawił na stoliku. — W środku masz potrawkę z kurczaka zrobioną przez twoją przyszłą teściową, a kwiaty ukradłem jakiejś dziewczynie w metrze, nie będzie za nimi tęsknić. Jeszcze dwadzieścia minut temu wyglądały ładnie, ale musiały się zgnieść, jak przenosiłem je w kieszeni, żeby nie zamokły. Niewdzięczne badyle — szepnął do roślin, po czym spoważniał i skupił wzrok na twarzy Petera. — To jest twoja choroba? — Wskazał ruchem głowy na obrażenia, a chłopak spuścił w dół wzrok i nie odpowiedział. — No dalej, Petey — mruknął mężczyzna, po czym wstał i podszedł do niego, delikatnie łapiąc go za podbródek i unosząc w górę, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Peter zaniemówił. — Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć. 

Nie wiedział, co zrobić. Z jednej strony, dotyk Wade'a wydawał się jakimś sposobem bardzo wyrozumiały i łagodny, jakby bał się go skrzywdzić jeszcze bardziej. Z drugiej za to poczuł, jak jego palce przesłały jakiś dziwny impuls przez jego ciało, sprawiając, że przeszły go dreszcze. Mimowolnie rozchylił własne usta, bo zaczęło mu się ciężej oddychać. Co miał mu powiedzieć?

— To nie było nic wielkiego — wymamrotał tylko, odwracając wzrok. Usłyszał, jak Wade wzdycha. 

— Jesteś okropnym kłamcą, Słodziaku — odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem. — Powiedz mi. Komu mam nakopać?

— Nakopać? — zdziwił się.

— No, a nie? Takiej pięknej buźki nie można krzywdzić. — Wzruszył ramionami i pogłaskał kciukiem obity policzek chłopaka, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Peter przełknął głośno ślinę. Przez chwilę patrzył na jego usta, takie kształtne i wyglądające na bardzo miękkie, jednak szybko odchrząknął i wstał, wymijając mężczyznę i zanosząc słoik z potrawką do lodówki. Gdy tylko ją zamknął, odetchnął głęboko, by uspokoić szalejące serce i wrócił do salonu, gdzie Wade zdążył się zadomowić na kanapie, przeklikując kanały w telewizji. 

— Nie możesz tu zostać — uznał, gdy stanął naprzeciw niego, zasłaniając mu widok ekranu.

— A to dlaczego? — zapytał, układając usta w podkówkę. — Nie lubisz mojego towarzystwa? A może się mnie wstydzisz, hmm? Właśnie, gdzie twoja ciocia? — Rozejrzał się nagle po pomieszczeniu, a Peter westchnął. 

— U koleżanki — mruknął tylko. — Ale nie wiem, kiedy wróci, dlatego nie możesz zostać — powtórzył dosadnie, a wtedy Wade wstał i zaczął iść w jego stronę ze złowieszczym uśmiechem. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę i wycofał się w stronę ściany, w końcu natrafiając na nią plecami. Mężczyzna zbliżał się coraz bardziej, aż w końcu dzieliło ich jedynie parędziesiąt centymetrów. Peter zaczął ciężej oddychać. 

— Mamy wolną chatę? — wymruczał Wilson, mrużąc oczy i przybliżył usta do ucha młodszego, by wyszeptać mu: — Dasz się namówić? 

Peter zadrżał, czując mrowienie w podbrzuszu. Jego głęboki, zachrypnięty głos sprawił, że on sam zapomniał języka w gębie. Zresztą — jak mógł nie zapomnieć, gdy mężczyzna był na wyciągnięcie ręki?

— Na co? — odparł szeptem, próbując uspokoić oddech. 

— Na małe lizanko, Petey. Jesteśmy przecież dorośli, prawda? A wiem, że nie jestem ci obojętny. — W jego głosie słychać było, że się uśmiechał, jakby tryumfalnie, jednak Parker nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć, nie w takiej sytuacji. Jego umysł był kompletnie pusty, więc nie myślał nad tym, co robił. Mimo że jeszcze nad sobą panował, to czuł, że jego silna wola długo nie wytrzyma. Twarz Wade'a pojawiła się przed jego własną i w jego oczach zauważył, że ten też ma problem z powstrzymaniem się. — Mogę, Pete? — zapytał, łapiąc w dwa palce jego podbródek, patrząc się na usta młodszego chłopaka. 

 _Co ja robię?_  — pomyślał sobie, po czym kiwnął delikatnie głową. Wtedy starszy mężczyzna połączył ich usta. 

Pocałunek był delikatny, jakby Wade wahał się, że rany mogą go zaboleć, ale kiedy Peter sapnął w jego wargi, Wade nagle poczuł się pewniejszy i pogłębił pieszczotę. Chwilę później chłopak poczuł, że miękną mu kolana, więc zarzucił ręce na szerokie barki mężczyzny, a wtedy facet objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Całowali się tak dosyć długo, kiedy nagle, jak na zawołanie przerwali i spojrzeli się w stronę drzwi, zza których usłyszeli szczęk kluczy. 

— Do zobaczenia, Petey-pie — szepnął mu do ucha Wade i wybiegł do kuchni i Peter stracił go z oczu. 

— Peter? — usłyszał głos cioci, która właśnie weszła do środka, cała zmoknięta. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi i podeszła do bratanka, który oniemiały nadal stał pod ścianą, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. — Jesteś rozpalony — powiedziała, przykładając rękę do jego czoła. — Rozchorowałeś się? Zmykaj do łóżka, zaraz przyniosę ci coś na zbicie gorączki. Czemu okno jest otwarte? Pewnie cię przewiało, skarbie. Zrobię ci herbaty. — I z tymi słowami zniknęła w kuchni. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter wrócił z patrolu wcześniej niż zwykle. Rozebrał się ze stroju, położył do łóżka i zamknął oczy, jednak gdy tylko otaczała go ciemność, w jego głowie pojawiał się Wade i jego ciepłe, miękkie wargi, które tak dobrze się całowało. Nadal czuł jego dotyk na biodrach i wewnętrzne pragnienie, by dotknął go _bardziej,_ zrobił cokolwiek, by pozbyć się tego przejmującego uczucia niespełnienia. Miał wrażenie, że tamten moment trwał wieki, a jednak wciąż było mu mało. 

 _Co ja mam zrobić? Przecież Gwen mnie zabije_  — pomyślał tylko i z tą myślą zasnął. Gdy wybudził się z mokrego snu, którego głównym bohaterem był Wilson, pierwsze co zrobił, to poszedł wyprać bokserki. Wróciwszy do pokoju, w swoją własną poduszkę jęczał tylko jego imię, wyobrażając sobie, że to ręce mężczyzny, a nie jego, doprowadzają go do końca. Przez resztę dnia Peter miał wyrzuty sumienia. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie po tak długim czasie! Zaczęłam ferie, więc jeszcze jeden rozdział pojawi się w przyszłym tygodniu, a potem może być gorzej, ale mam nadzieję, że dacie radę. 5,000 słów to chyba najdłuższy rozdział, jaki napisałam, but I don't regret it. XD


	7. Biologia

W szkole Peter podświadomie unikał Wade'a. Może nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale dla postronnego obserwatora było to bardziej oczywiste, niż mu się wydawało. Gdy tylko Wilson zaczął swój nauczycielski staż, chłopak coraz częściej zaczął używać swojej tajemnej umiejętności przemykania przez korytarze niezauważonym, a jeżeli był zmuszony być na tym samym piętrze, na którym dyżurował mężczyzna, próbował wtapiać się w ścianę. Czemu musiał ugryźć go akurat radioaktywny pająk, a nie na przykład kameleon? Umiejętność mieszania się z tłem w takich sytuacjach byłaby bardziej użyteczna niż chodzenie po ścianach. I dlaczego dopiero teraz zaczęło mu to przeszkadzać?

Już po paru dniach rozpoczęcia jego pracy, na każdej przerwie mężczyznę otaczał wianuszek napalonych na romans z nauczycielem siedemnastolatek. Peter pierwszy raz czuł się od kogoś lepszy, w tym wypadku — od nich, no bo w końcu zdążył już zaliczyć pierwszą bazę, w sumie nie robiąc kompletnie nic ze swojej strony. Miał ochotę powiedzieć im — ej, halo, on jest już zajęty! - ale kto by mu uwierzył? Parkerowi, który nie potrafi rozmawiać z inną dziewczyną oprócz Gwen? Wszyscy dobrze o tym wiedzieli, w końcu widywali go tylko z nią.

Już gorzej czuł się z myślą, że w weekend po pocałunku nie dostał od Wade'a ani jednego SMS-a i chłopak miał wrażenie, że tamten po prostu się znudził zabawą z nastolatkiem i nie będzie kontynuował tej nielegalnej relacji. Całą sobotę Peter spędził w łóżku, za rozkazem cioci May, wymyślając kolejne wersje tego, co powie mu, gdy tylko go zobaczy, zapyta, czy to tylko niewinny żart, bo dla niego było to już co najmniej mocne zauroczenie. W poniedziałek jednak, gdy minął się z Wadem na korytarzu, nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem. Zerknął nieśmiało na jego twarz, tamten posłał mu sugestywne spojrzenie, lecz także nic nie powiedział. Głównie dlatego nie chciał się znowu znaleźć w jego towarzystwie. Biologię, której miał uczyć mężczyzna, Peter miał dopiero w czwartki, więc aż do czwartku nie musiał zwracać uwagi na nowego nauczyciela. 

W czwartek rano, zaraz przed lekcją, Peter stał na korytarzu przy ścianie, opierając się o nią ramieniem, i obserwował kółeczko stworzone z dziewczyn z jego klasy. Na samym środku tego kółeczka stał profesor Wilson, opowiadając im jakiś okropnie zabawny żart — który Peter usłyszał, dzięki swojemu ulepszonemu słuchowi, i musiał stwierdzić, że nie był aż taki zabawny — i nie potrafił nie westchnąć ciężko, gdy kółeczko wybuchało śmiechem. 

\- Mam cię — usłyszał nagle damski głos, szepczący mu do ucha i Peter wykorzystał całą swoją silną wolę, by odruchowo nie uderzyć osoby za nim stojącej. Przeklął w myślach swój pajęczy zmysł, który, gdyby działał poprawnie, by go ostrzegł przed kimś zbliżającym się w jego stronę, ale jedyne co zrobił, to obrócił się na pięcie i ujrzał uśmiechniętą od ucha do ucha Gwen. 

Ich relacja całkiem znormalniała, a przynajmniej na tyle, żeby dziewczyna nie patrzyła na niego aż tak podejrzliwie, gdy zasypiał na lekcjach po całonocnych patrolach, czy przychodził do szkoły z obitą mordą. Okej, patrzyła, ale przynajmniej — ku uciesze Petera — nie zaczynała tematu, bo dobrze wiedziała, że ten i tak by ją zbył. Oboje jednak widzieli, że ich relacja się psuje, ale dopóki Peter nie pozbędzie się sekretów, nic się nie naprawi. 

\- O. Nie — powiedział flegmatycznym tonem, udając znudzoną minę. - Pomocy.

\- Spadaj — burknęła w odpowiedzi i złapała go pod ramię, prowadząc w stronę sali od biologii. - Nauczyłeś się na test z hiszpańskiego? - zapytała ciekawie. 

\- Jaki test z hiszpańskiego?

\- Peter... - zaczęła ostrzegawczym tonem, a on parsknął śmiechem w odpowiedzi. 

\- Spokojnie. Może języki nie są moją mocną stroną, ale jeszcze potrafię się uczyć.

\- Myślałam, że na to też nie masz już czasu — burknęła pod nosem, ale Peter nie odpowiedział, ignorując jej przytyk. Nie mógł mieć jej za złe złośliwych uwag, miał wrażenie, że na to zasługuje. Żeby na niego nakrzyczała i żeby się w końcu opamiętał. 

Weszli razem do klasy chwilę przed dzwonkiem. Rozejrzeli się w poszukiwaniu wolnych miejsc, zauważając dwie wolne ławki z tyłu klasy, zaraz pod ścianą. _Idealnie, żeby schować się przed Wadem_ , pomyślał Peter cynicznie. Usiadł w ostatniej, a Gwen zaraz przed nim i wyciągnęli książki, czekając na dzwonek. Klasa powoli zapełniała się uczniami, mimo że lekcje się jeszcze nie zaczęły, dlatego chłopak zaczął bazgrać coś na marginesach zeszytu, kiedy kątem oka zauważył, że przyjaciółka odwraca się w jego stronę. 

\- Jestem ciekawa, jak Wade sobie poradzi — mruknęła do niego przejętym głosem. 

\- Teraz to już profesor Wilson, Gwen. Musisz się pilnować, bo jeszcze sobie ktoś pomyśli, że masz romans z nauczycielem biologii — odparł chłopak, a dziewczyna prychnęła. 

\- Nie załapałam się, nasi rodzice zdążyli się ożenić. Za to mogę się założyć, że to ty albo chciałbyś mieć z nim romans, albo już masz i jeżeli masz, to urwę ci jaja i wszyję w pięty — powiedziała, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Peter zamarł. - Masz?

\- To nie... - zaczął, jednak nie zdążył skończyć, bo do klasy, wraz z dzwonkiem, wbiegł z impetem profesor Wilson. Drzwi, które przez przypadek kopnął, uderzyły w ścianę i cała klasa wzdrygnęła się na nagły dźwięk. 

\- Nie spóźniłem się, nie? - sapnął mężczyzna, zasiadając przy biurku. Odetchnął głębiej i splótł dłonie na karku, odchylając się na fotelu. - No to może zacznijmy od formalności. Jestem Wilson. Wade Wilson. - _Nie wierzę, że odwalił Bonda — pomyślał_  Peter, zszokowany. - Dopiero skończyłem studia, więc będę was uczył na próbę przez parę miesięcy, mam nadzieję, że nasza współpraca przyniesie jakiekolwiek efekty i w może chociaż trochę większym stopniu przyzwyczaję się do nastolatków. Nie róbcie po prostu żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, a nic nikomu się nie stanie. Chociaż nie mogę obiecać. Jakieś pytania? 

Po krótkim wywodzie Wade'a zapadła głucha cisza. Nikt nie miał odwagi się nawet odezwać, większość wmurowało w krzesła, dopiero po dłuższej chwili w powietrze nieśmiało uniosła się ręka jakiejś dziewczyny, której imienia Peter nawet nie znał. 

\- A... ma pan dziewczynę? - zapytała cichym głosem, a Wade roześmiał się dźwięcznie i chłopak miał wrażenie, że gdyby stał, to na ten dźwięk straciłby grunt pod nogami. 

\- Niestety tak. - Rozległo się smutne westchnięcie. _Jak to?_ \- Ma na imię Pasja Do Pracy i przykro mi, dziewczyny, jak i chłopcy, ale nie uda wam się mnie namówić na małe co nieco _._ Wiem, że jesteście już praktycznie dorośli, więc wszystko jest możliwe, ale jestem już zajęty. - Wzruszył ramionami i wstał. Peter w duchu odetchnął z ulgą. - Nikt nie ma więcej pytań? To świetnie. To ja mam do was jedno. - Wyszedł zza biurka i podszedł bliżej ławek. - Czy ktokolwiek interesuje się tutaj biologią i chemią na tyle, żeby wziąć udział w małym konkursie? Takim szkolnym, nic wielkiego. Chciałbym się zorientować, co potrafi taka osoba.

Tylko Peter i Gwen podnieśli ręce. Wade klasnął wesoło w dłonie i obrócił się wokół własnej osi, by złapać książkę leżącą na blacie i ponownie zwrócił się w stronę uczniów. 

\- To w takim razie wy, Jasiu i Małgosiu, zostaniecie po lekcji. - Wskazał na nich palcem, uśmiechając się odrobinę szerzej do Parkera, któremu na ten widok zrobiło się trochę cieplej niż zwykle. - No to otwórzcie książki na sześćdziesiątej czwartej, zaczniemy sobie białka.

 

* * *

 

 

Gdy tylko zadzwonił dzwonek, większość klasy zerwała się ze swoich siedzeń i wręcz wybiegła z klasy. Peter podejrzewał, że to ze względu na niepokojące przedstawienie się profesora Wilsona. Gdyby nie poznał go wcześniej, to prawdopodobnie także miałby wrażenie, że ich nowy nauczyciel może mieć nie po kolei w głowie; miał jednak nadzieję, że może czuć się względnie bezpiecznie. Przecież mężczyzna nie skrzywdziłby najlepszego przyjaciela jego siostry, prawda?

Pomieszczenie w kilka sekund opustoszało, więc Peter przeznaczył ten czas na powolne spakowanie swoich rzeczy, a w międzyczasie podeszła do niego Gwen, przyciskając książki do piersi. Chłopak spojrzał na nią flegmatycznie, rzucił spojrzenie w stronę Wade'a, a dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i ponagliła go wzrokiem. Westchnął ciężko, ale w końcu zarzucił plecak na ramię i oboje udali się w stronę nauczyciela. Wilson trzymał nogi na blacie, w dłoniach trzymając kubek z gorącą czekoladą. Spojrzał w stronę pary, odłożył delikatnie kubek na biurko i zmierzył ich wzrokiem. 

\- Gwen, o tobie to wiem, że lubisz biolcię, tylko przeprowadzanie sekcji na chomiku to trochę przesada... - skrzywił się mężczyzna z rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Peter powstrzymał się od parsknięcia śmiechem, a Gwen chyba się zdenerwowała, bo wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze do płuc, przymknęła oczy i wymamrotała ciche: 

\- Policzymy się w domu. 

Wyminęła Petera, który stał bliżej wyjścia z klasy, patrząc mu znacząco w oczy, po czym szybkim krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia. Chłopak wiedział, co oznaczał ten wzrok.

_Nie zrób nic głupiego._

\- No więc Peter... Biologia, co? - uśmiechnął się Wilson, podpierając brodę o złączone dłonie. - Szukam właśnie takich ludzi jak ty.

\- Właściwie, to... - zaczął chłopak, drapiąc się niepewnie po karku. Nie chciał wpakować się w jakieś olimpiady, bo zwyczajnie nie miał czasu na dodatkową naukę, tym bardziej w ostatni rok. - Jeszcze fizyka i chemia.

\- Ding ding ding, no i mamy zwycięzcę! - zawołał nauczyciel i wstał gwałtownie. - Zorganizuję ci indywidualne nauczanie, powiedz tylko słowo. Musimy dbać o tak ambitnych uczniów. Nie możesz się zmarnować. 

\- A na czym tak właściwie ten cały „konkurs” będzie polegał? - spytał niepewnie i zerknął na zegarek. Teoretycznie przerwa na lunch dopiero się zaczęła, ale na korytarzu usłyszał, że dzisiaj będzie darmowy pudding. Nie mógł przegapić takiej okazji. Miał nadzieję, że Wade zrozumie aluzję. 

\- Chcę po prostu zobaczyć, do czego się nadajecie, co umiecie i takie tam — powiedział Wade, zmierzając do drzwi klasy. Wyciągnął z kieszeni klucz i ku zdziwieniu Petera, włożył do zamka i przekręcił, zostawiając go tam. Chłopak czuł przyśpieszone bicie serca w swojej klatce piersiowej, ale nie wiedział, czy bardziej ze strachu, czy może z ekscytacji. 

\- Panie Wilson? Czemu...

\- A tak całkiem serio — przerwał mu, zwracając się w stronę Petera i powoli ruszył w jego kierunku. - Nie odezwałeś się do mnie przez cały weekend, musiałem sprawdzić, czy ci jeszcze nie przeszło — wymruczał Wade. Mężczyzna był coraz bliżej, a w raz z nim zestresowany Peter oddalał się krok po kroku, w końcu trafiając na ścianę. Czuł napięcie unoszące się między ich ciałami, a w głowie pojawiały się kolejne możliwe rozwiązania tej sytuacji. Trzy czwarte zawierały seks na blacie biurka. 

\- Profesorze... — zaczął drżącym tonem. Przypomniała mu się Gwen i jej słowa na temat Wade'a. 

\- Czemu tak oficjalnie, Petey-pie? - zmrużył oczy z groźnym uśmiechem. - Jeszcze parę dni temu zachowywałeś się dorośle, a teraz zachowujesz się jak ja. Miałem nadzieję, że porozmawiamy.

\- A ja miałem nadzieję, że chociaż napiszesz. Teraz mam nadzieję, żebyś po prostu dał mi spokój — odparł szbko Peter i przełknął głośno ślinę. Wade nie spodziewał się takiego odzewu, więc nieco zdziwiony odsunął się, w czym chłopak zobaczył swoją szansę na ucieczkę. 

Wybiegając na korytarz, usłyszał jeszcze, jak Wade wychodzi za nim, ale nie zaczyna go gonić. Nie obrócił się by jeszcze raz zobaczyć przystojną twarz nauczyciela tylko i wyłącznie dzięki silnej woli. 

 

* * *

 

 

Będąc już w bezpiecznej odległości od klasy, Peter zwolnił kroku, aż w końcu się zatrzymał i rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Na korytarzu nie było nikogo oprócz niego, dlatego podszedł do ściany i oparł o nią czoło. 

 _Co się przed chwilą stało? —_ pomyślał z niedowierzaniem i odetchnął cicho. 

Po pierwsze — Gwen nie mogła się dowiedzieć o niczym, co zaszło w tej klasie. 

Po drugie — dobrze wiedział, że to wszystko były tylko świetnie powiedziane kłamstwa. W końcu Peter był dobry w oszukiwaniu ludzi. Bo prawda była taka, że nie chciał, żeby Wade dał sobie z nim spokój, ale teraz było już na to za późno — słowa Petera były bardzo dokładnie słyszalne nawet dla Wilsona, który wydawał się żyć w innym świecie. Z tej sytuacji nie było już odwrotu.

Jedynym, w miarę sensownym wyjściem, było przyznanie się do zauroczenia, ale prędzej Peter sam skoczyłby z mostu niż powiedziałby cokolwiek na ten temat. Nie lubił się uzewnętrzniać, tym bardziej do ludzi, których ledwo co znał. No właśnie. To także był problem. 

Peter wolał chyba walczyć ze złoczyńcami niż przejmować się sprawami sercowymi. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajajaj, to była długa przerwa, ale wracam! Miejmy nadzieję, że na dłużej


	8. Rekonesans

Minęło kilka dni, a Wade nie zamienił z Peterem ani słowa. Mijali się często, bo i na korytarzach, i na lekcjach, ale chłopak miał wrażenie, że role się zamieniły i tym razem to Wilson unikał Petera. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało — nic go nie rozpraszało, oprócz pracy i patroli, co zdążyło zauważyć grono pedagogiczne, dając mu trochę luzu na lekcjach. W końcu wszyscy wiedzieli, że Peter jest jednym z najlepszych uczniów szkole, więc nie chcieli go stresować — tym bardziej, jak czasem przychodził do szkoły poobijany na twarzy. Dziwiło go, czemu jeszcze żaden z nauczycieli nie zadzwonił do jego cioci, poinformować ją o jego wyglądzie, ale niespecjalnie narzekał. 

Jego relacje z Gwen jakoś specjalnie się nie zmieniły — rozmawiali ze sobą normalnie, ale nie było pomiędzy nimi już tej przyjacielskiej bliskości co parę miesięcy temu, nie zwierzali się sobie tak często i głównie ich konwersacje oscylowały wokół szkoły. Peter wciąż lubił przychodzić do przyjaciółki się uczyć, bo jej macocha robiła świetne ciasteczka, których za każdym razem nie omieszkał skosztować. Mimo tego wszystkiego Peter widział czasem nieufność w jej oczach, której najwidoczniej sama nie była pewna. Do tej pory musiała już coś podejrzewać, chociaż Peter miał wrażenie, że przez to, że są przyjaciółmi, dziewczyna bardzo wybielała jego zachowanie w swojej głowie. Chłopak naprawdę wolałby, żeby Gwen już ostatecznie zerwała z nim kontakt lub chociaż go ograniczyła, bo bolało go to, że była dla niego zbyt idealna.

Wade także go zastanawiał. Pomijając to, że nie był zbyt kompetentnym nauczycielem — głównie spóźniał się na lekcje i wdawał się w niepotrzebne dyskusje z uczniami — to nadal nie odkrył, czemu pajęczy zmysł dawał o sobie znać, gdy mężczyzna był w pobliżu. Owszem, wiedział, że mógł być niebezpieczny, ale nigdy nie dał Peterowi powodu, żeby się go bał. Chłopak przecież nawet nie widział go w akcji, jednak jego szósty zmysł uratował mu dupsko tyle razy, że postanowił mu zaufać, dlatego w czwartkowy wieczór, zaraz po pracy, jako Spider-Man wspinał się po ceglanej ścianie bloku rodziny Stacy na siódme piętro. Wykrycie groziło mu tylko do drugiego, bo wyżej ludziom po prostu nie chciało się patrzeć. Im dalej od ziemi, tym wiało trochę mocniej, więc musiał wykazać się większym opanowaniem swoich mocy niż normalnie, ale po paru minutach ostrożnego stawiania palców, dotarł do pożądanego okna. Upewnił się tylko czy dotarł do dobrego mieszkania, zaglądając do okna obok, gdzie zobaczył pokój Gwen, który był pusty. Wydedukował, że pokój, w którym pomieszkiwał Wade, będzie się znajdował, więc już po chwili właśnie tam się znalazł. Nie słyszał nikogo w środku, więc przykleił palce do szyby okna i uniósł w górę. Ostatnie spojrzenie do środka i Peter przyciągnął się do sufitu, okno zamykając stopą, po czym delikatnie opuścił się na podłogę. 

Pokój Wade'a nie był jakoś specjalnie duży i nic go nie wyróżniało, ale Peter mógł powiedzieć już po krótkim rozejrzeniu się, że Wade nie bywał tu często, co wskazywało na to, że miał swój własny dom. Musiał tylko odkryć gdzie, wtedy miałby większe pole do manewru. Po chwili nasłuchiwania, czy dom jest pusty, zaczął przeszukiwać meble — małe biurko, na którym było pełno papierów, kompletnie niezwiązanych z dziwnymi profesjami Wade'a, dwudrzwiową szafę, w której były tylko całkiem drogie garnitury i jakieś koszulki z nadrukami, jednoosobowe łóżko, pod którym także nic nie było oprócz pudeł po butach. Przejrzał także niewielki regał na książki, ale jedynym, co go chociaż trochę zaciekawiło, była książka. 

\- „50 twarzy Greya"? Naprawdę? — parsknął z zażenowaniem i sięgnął po książkę, wertując ją. Potrząsnął nią delikatnie, a wtedy zza ostatniej strony wyleciała mała karteczka, z przyklejonym na taśmę klejącą kluczem. - Eureka — mruknął do siebie Peter i oderwał klucz od kartki. Odłożył książkę na regał i... nie wiedział, co ma robić dalej, bo podczas przeszukiwania, nie znalazł niczego, co było zamknięte na klucz. - Może coś ukrytego? Jak... druga szuflada? — powiedział i jego wzrok przyciągnęły trzy szuflady w biurku. Problem w tym, że już je przeszukał. 

Podszedł do mebla i przykucnął.

\- Takie małe coś, a może sprawić tyle problemów. Wade, co ty ukrywasz? — pokręcił głową i zajrzał pod blat, a oczy mu się zaświeciły. Pod blatem znajdowała się wąska szufladka, zamknięta właśnie na klucz. Otworzył ją i wyjął całą zawartość na biurko. - Teraz mogę się bawić w Sherlocka. 

W rzeczach, które wyciągnął, znajdowała się masa czarnych wizytówek, których jedyną treścią był numer telefonu napisany w kolorze złota. Jedna z nich była inna, cała biała, na której znajdował się... numer do Normana Osborne'a? 

\- Dlaczego? — mruknął Peter i schował wizytówki do szuflady, żeby zostawić na biurku tylko papiery, których wcale nie było tak mało. Zaczął czytać i z każdym słowem mina mu rzedła. - Nie znam się na lekarskiej terminologii, ale... o mój Boże, Wade ma nowotwór? — szepnął zszokowany. — Aha, czterdzieści dwa nowotwory. Dlaczego Gwen nic nie mówiła?

Na końcu akt był rachunek składający się tylu cyfr, że Peter nawet nie chciał liczyć, podpisany przez szefa Oscorp. 

 

* * *

 

 

Na nocnym patrolu nie mógł się skupić na niczym innym niż na wynikach badań Wade'a — i nie było tu mowy o żadnej pomyłce, przecież było podpisane jego imieniem i nazwiskiem, ba! — Wade uśmiechał się do niego ze zdjęcia, które także tam było. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie zauważył czegoś tak poważnego. Czterdzieści dwa nowotwory! Gdzie on je mieścił? Nawet nie wiedział, czy w ciele człowieka jest na tyle narządów, które mogłyby dostać raka. Nie przyjmował nawet do wiadomości, że te wyniki mogły być podrobione. 

Co ważniejsze — z dodatkową wiedzą nie mógł się obnosić, bo przecież jako Peter tego nie wiedział, a Spider-Man przecież nie znał Wade'a. Mimo wszystko chłopakowi było żal mężczyzny i w głębi duszy Peter wiedział, że z takimi wiadomościami długo nie będzie mógł trzymać się od niego z daleka. Podziwiał go za to, iż był na tyle odważny, żeby pójść na studia, potem do normalnej pracy i jeszcze użerać się z dzieciakami, a to wszystko pomimo tak ogromnej i nieuleczalnej choroby. Peter był pod wrażeniem. 

Jednak tego, co znalazł w jego pokoju, było zdecydowanie za mało, żeby odkryć, co sprawia, że Wade staje się niebezpieczny według pajęczego zmysłu. Musiał zwyczajnie odkryć, gdzie mieszka, a co było trudnego w śledzeniu mężczyzny po pracy? 

Po patrolu wrócił do domu, poszedł spać i nad ranem czekał go kolejny dzień szkoły. 

 

* * *

 

 

Peter był przygotowany do śledzenia Wade'a. W plecaku miał przygotowany kostium, do cioci zadzwonił jeszcze przed końcem lekcji, że idzie się uczyć do Gwen a Gwen powiedział, że ma pracę, więc nikt nie powinien się do niego dobijać przez co najmniej parę kolejnych godzin.

Lekcje skończył o piętnastej, a z tego, co się dowiedział, wychodziło na to, że Wade kończył lekcje godzinę później. Peter miał więc okazję, by w jakiejś uliczce obok szkoły przebrać się w Spider-Mana, a gdy był już całkowicie gotowy, sieć w sieciowodach wymieniona, a on rozciągnięty na lawirowanie między budynkami, usiadł na dachu budynku naprzeciwko szkoły i czekał aż jego cel w końcu wyjdzie. 

Wade wyszedł dopiero po półtorej godzinie i szybkim krokiem ruszył do swojego samochodu, do którego po chwili wsiadł i wyruszył w nieznanym Peterowi kierunku. Chłopak śledził go niecałą godzinę, aż maszyna Wade'a zatrzymała się na jakimś strzeżonym parkingu na Brooklynie. Mężczyzna szybko przemieścił się do jakiejś zaciemnionej alejki i wszedł przez ciężkie metalowe drzwi. Parker westchnął ciężko i siedząc na lampie, która oświetlała to miejsce, wytężył wzrok w kierunku mosiężnej tabliczki znajdującej się zaraz obok zawiasów, na której było napisane „U Siostry Margaret”

 _Świetnie, poszedł do baru. Baw się dobrze, Wade, ja sobie tu będę marzł na tym łez padole_  — pomyślał żałośnie i z sieci uwił sobie hamak pomiędzy dwoma blokami, zaraz przy dachu. 

Rozłożył się wygodnie i przymknął oczy, w głowie mając parogodzinne ślęczenie nad barem, ale Wade pozytywnie go zaskoczył — wyszedł ze środka niczym burza po jakichś parunastu minutach. Jedyne, co zdziwiło chłopaka, to że mężczyzna był mocno zdenerwowany, a jakiś kolejny facet, którego nie znał, wybiegł za nim. 

\- Wade, kurwa, nic nie mówiłeś przecież! A nikt tego nie chciał, sam Sunny stwierdził, że to zbyt niebezpieczne! — wykrzyczał tamten drugi, a Peter przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Miał okulary na nosie, przydługawe blond włosy i kompletnie nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto przyjaźniłby się z takim typem, jak Wilson. 

\- A co, mam ci mówić o każdej ważniejszej sprawie w moim życiu?! Gdzie byłeś, jak brałem wszystko, za marne grosze? A nawet nie potrafiłeś dać mi czegoś cięższego, jakby to, że nie ma mnie w barze dwa dni oznaczało, że jestem już martwy, a teraz, jak mam ręce całe w gównie, nagle zrzucasz na mnie wszystko, co tylko możliwe?! Nie ma chuja, że ci pomogę  — odwarknął mu Wade, zatrzymując się. Peter widział jego zaciśnięte dłonie. Tamten facet odchrząknął. 

\- Myślałem, że będziesz martwy, postawiłem na ciebie dosyć dużo.

\- Jesteś chujowym przyjacielem, Weas — prychnął, odwrócił się w stronę tego „Weasa” i jednym, szybkim ruchem uderzył go prawym sierpowym. Peter już chciał interweniować, kiedy na odgłos uderzenia z baru wybiegło paru kolejnych, ogromnych typów, najwyraźniej chcąc bronić szefa (?). Wade ruszył w ich kierunku, jednak widząc, że okularnik ich zatrzymuje, warknął parę przekleństw pod nosem i ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu. 

 _Co się stało? —_ pomyślał zdezorientowany Peter i zostawił w tyle ekipę zbierającą się przed wejściem, lecąc za Wilsonem.

 ~~~~Po kolejnej godzinie jazdy mężczyzna wrócił na Queens, dojeżdżając do kamienicy, którą chłopak kojarzył głównie z zawiadomień o awanturujących się ćpunach. _Naprawdę nie było go stać na nic lepszego?_  — pomyślał. Przyczepił się do ściany, gdy wszedł do budynku i nasłuchiwał, na które piętro wchodzi. Usłyszał zatrzaskujące się drzwi na czwartym piętrze i po zewnętrznej stronie budynku ruszył właśnie na tę wysokość. Pełzając, przeszedł się wokół piętra w poszukiwaniu mieszkania Wilsona i po chwili zobaczył go, jak ten gotuje sobie obiad. _Nic ciekawgo_  — pomyślał chłopak. _Wrócę tu jutro, już dawno nie symulowałem choroby_  .

Westchnął ciężko i odskoczył od ściany, wystrzeliwując sieć w stronę miejsca, w którym zostawił swój plecak z normalnymi ciuchami. Akcję szpiegowania Wade'a uznał za udaną.

 


End file.
